


虫铁——最终不相负

by ladywang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywang/pseuds/ladywang
Summary: 接复联4，Tony被复活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 接复联4，Tony被复活。

夜渐渐深了，窗外的光投进早就熄了灯的房，多少有点扰人清梦吧，所以小床上的人一直在辗转反侧。  
只是他翻来覆去的频率比之寻常失眠，更有一种焦灼与不安定，似乎不把刚刚换上的，还带着清洗剂的淡淡香味的床单揉皱磨破，不把陪伴自己多年甜美梦境的小床折腾散架就不罢休。  
所幸他最终放弃了对小床的摧残，一下子从床上蹦起来，动作飞快地脱下睡衣睡裤，熟练地把自己塞到蜘蛛战衣里。  
往常会在他穿上战衣准备就绪的第一时间就出声向他问好，征询其行程与需要的Suit Lady这次一反常态地一声不吭。  
他迟疑了一会，终于怯怯地开口，“Karen?”  
“Peter,我建议……”  
“Karen,please…我只是想再一起走走，就只是一起走走…”这次，Peter的声音里带着无法撼动的决心，语气中的恳求却又如此哀切。  
Karen沉默了半响，最后还是像以往一向倾力相助那样让Peter如愿以偿，快速地切换到运算界面，“根据今天的风速和沿途不同河流的流速计算，小船如今已经进入干流，离这里大概280公里。哪怕一切顺利，你真的能用最快速度赶到，离它到达入海口最多也就只有不到两个小时的时间。Peter，你坚持吗？”  
“是的，我坚持。”  
“已为你规划最佳路线。”Karen利落地将地图展示出来。  
Peter争分夺秒地从自己房间的窗口偷偷翻出去，根据suit lady指示的方向飞速腾越，如期地跳上了一辆与自己的前行方向暂时相同的大货车，在车顶躺下之后，才正式地向她道谢。  
“我最核心的任务是确保你的安全，所以不要干傻事，Peter。不然我不会在乎你的秘密行动，也不会在乎我将惊动的是谁。”  
“向你保证，Karen。你知道我珍惜这个来之不易的世界和现在的自己。”  
“只是走上一段。”与其说是询问，这个一向贴心随和得像是疼爱弟弟的大姐姐的AI更像是在强调，甚至说是在警告。  
“只是走上一段。”Peter再次郑重地保证。  
一路不断切换着交通工具，急切时更是不顾行色匆匆的蜘蛛侠出现在凌晨时分逐渐静谧大道小路这种情况被平民看到会引起怎样的恐慌，全力以赴地从一个行进中的车顶连环跳跃到其他的车顶上，只求可以快一点，再快一点。  
最后的路程荒芜而偏僻，星光和风露中只有一个极速狂奔的身影。他咬牙用蜘蛛侠的全部力气，在蜘蛛侠战衣的的庇护下几近慌不择路地披荆斩棘，不顾一切只想尽快靠近Karen给他标注出来的目的地。  
终于赶上时，恰好是小船被水流带到了转弯处，正再那里载沉载浮，团团打转。水中危机四伏的漩涡似乎随时有可能吞噬这一叶无法设防，也无法抵抗的小舟。  
Peter看得心登即就揪到了一起，都不知道这幅被蜘蛛咬过的变异身体里怎么竟偷偷储存了他从来不曾发觉的能量，让他能用比自己想象中的快更快的速度掠过去，闪电一样跳入不知深浅的水中，游过去的同时还可以精准判断射程，弹出蛛丝粘住船身，把它拉离漩涡，拉向自己。  
“Hey,Mr.Stark，我拉住你了，你安全了……”感应到蛛丝那端传来重量的瞬间，Peter的心情是雀跃的，就像他之前有幸在生死一瞬的战场上赶在最后一秒前拦截下钢铁侠疲于应付的迅猛攻击时那样，觉得雀跃而庆幸。  
可是，哪怕心还像乍一看到船在漩涡中挣扎时那般痛跳，哪怕身在水中除了蛛丝那头的重量就几于无依无藉，哪怕此时正春末更深露重，当凭借天上水中加倍的微光和自身的过人感官以及蜘蛛战衣目镜的帮助看到被拉到自己身边暂时停靠的小舟上比之日间已经失去些许鲜色的花丛，以及花丛中，反应堆下几乎隐而不露的骨灰盒那刻，他终于还是省却自己面对的是这世间无从庆幸也无从逃避的来不及。  
而且，倘若真的在天有灵，船上的人该会如何看待他深夜孤身长途相奔的疯狂举动？  
是生气，是回避，还是仅仅只是“小孩子叛逆不听话”的无奈？  
而在这之中，哪种反应是他要的？事到如今，他还想要什么，还能要什么？  
“我只是想陪你走走，Mr.Stark，就只是陪你走走。”Peter无视Karen让他回到岸上的劝阻，发出指令收起面罩，同时斗胆轻轻挪动了一下小舟里面的反应堆，似乎期待下面的骨灰盒能够明了自己的眼神是有多真诚。不过很快，他就醒悟了自己的做法有多不妥当，立刻把反应堆按照原来的位置放好，“水汽有点重，Mr.Stark，你小心一点，不要着凉了。”  
没有任何迹象表明小舟里的人提出不同的意见，那自然是默认了他的举动－－所有的举动－－也原谅了他的冒失。  
由是，他心安理得地调整姿势，用左手轻轻扶住小舟，腾出右手来划动，顺着水流的方向，朝着小舟本来要前进的方向游动，兑现自己陪着走上一段路的承诺。  
因为顺流，这几乎没有花费什么力气。Peter觉得自己就这样傍着小舟游上一辈子，凫尽世界上所有的江河湖海都没有问题。  
不过他的suit lady却明显对他信心不足，担心和保护也太过了－－他还没有游出个十来米，就擅作主张，将他的面罩升起了。  
“嘿，Karen，我不需要这个。”  
“你需要。如果你不回到岸上，你就需要这个。不但如此，当我检测到你的身体机能有变化之后，还会自动启动战衣的水中行进装置，在十分钟内就会把你和Mr.Stark送到这条河流的出海口。是留在水里，还是上来，你说了算，Peter。”  
Peter知道Karen不是开玩笑，也清楚自己没有讨价还价的机会，只能稍稍改变方向，带着小舟往岸边游。  
一回到岸上，他忙着再次射出蛛丝留住随时有可能被水流带走的小舟。Karen忙着启动烘干程序，把他里外的水汽蒸发殆尽，并贴心地调高战衣的温度。他在这个时候才后知后觉地明白自己在水中的时候，应该是要感觉到冷的，“Karen，谢谢你。”  
Karen是真的拿自己的服务对象没法，“始终为你服务，Peter。”之后她沉默了半响，还是把此时此刻除了自己再也没有别人会对Peter说的话说了出来，“Peter，你该让Mr.Stark继续走了，你不能耽误他太久，而且，你明天要返校，还记得吗？”  
“是的，是的。”Peter没有异议地听从Karen的劝告，暗地里却尝试着不让这个精明能干的AI意识到自己前进的步伐比之河流的速度要和缓很多。为了做到这一点，他不但在蛛丝紧绷手腕的力度中举重若轻，恍如无事，而且还盘算着和Mr.Stark说说话，聊聊天，希望如此一来，Karen就算知道了，也不好再打断他们出言提醒。  
而一旦开口了，他真的有好多好多的话要说啊。  
"Morgan很像你，特别聪明，特别懂事，我们所有的人都很喜欢她，Happy和Mr.Rhodes总是抽出时间去陪她。我以后也会经常去看她，陪她做游戏，给她讲故事，等她上学了，也会陪她做作业。如果需要，我甚至可以出席她的家长会。我是说，如果Miss p…Mrs.Stark没有空的话……事实上，Mrs.Stark能够把你们的孩子教育得很好，特别好，你放心。”  
“我说这个做什么？你肯定是放心的。毕竟Mrs.Stark是你深爱也是最信任的人。而且，她真的特别了不起，除了May，她是我见过的最坚强的女性，你们总是那么般配……”  
“说到May，她的态度已经发生转变了，她现在挺支持我用蜘蛛侠身份去帮助有需要的人，Mr.Stark。我真的不敢想象这一点，当初她无意中发现我是蜘蛛侠的时候那副表情就像眼睁睁地看到是世界末日降临了。可是现在她居然是理解我并支持我的，这大概和这个世界差不多真的经历了一场末日有关。而且绝对和你给我的蜘蛛战衣有关，我给她展示了战衣，她被里面的功能给镇住了，似乎也相信了这件战衣是可以在最大程度上保护我的安全的。除了你，谁能够制造出如此酷炫的装备呢？”  
“不过，你放心，Miss…Mrs.Stark在整理你的……东西的时候，已经把你留给我的有关蜘蛛战衣研制开发的各种文件交给我了。我没有想到，我是说，当你们找到方法开始准备反击的时候，情况那么紧急，事情那么繁杂，你竟然还连这个都给我准备好了，那文件有好几兆呢……”  
“我已经看了，虽然我现在看懂的并不是很多，事实上，关于战衣以后的更新换代的那些内容是完全看不懂。不过Mrs.Stark” Peter在这里停顿了一下，集中全部的注意力以防自己再次口误没有在第一时间叫对Pepper的称呼，“Mrs.Stark说了，Karen和Friday都会无条件协助我，Friday那里还有你之前帮我研制战衣时留下的注意事项和可能出现的疑难问题存档。并且，你知道我在白天的时候遇到了了Harry了吗？就是那个在田纳西州给你提供了帮助，然后这么多年来你也一直都在资助着的男孩？天……我真羡慕他。”  
“不，我不是说我羡慕你对他的资助，事实上，你也为我准备了这些，而且给我的比给Harry的要多得多……我是羡慕他可以在你需要的时候帮助你，我多希望我可以像他那样能够出现在你需要的时候……”  
“Harry也是一个很棒的人，有一颗超级赞的大脑，他有好多的点子都是超级棒的。我看了他制作的机器的照片，真的很厉害。我们两个已经约好了，明年一起考MIT。还有Net，Net是我最好的朋友，他也很聪明，而且同样拒绝不了MIT，到时候我们三个可以一起进入你的母校，一起研究你给我的蜘蛛战衣和相关文件。虽然我们每一个人都没有能够像你那么天才，不过，我们三个人一起，又有Friday和Karen帮忙，花费多点力气，维护战衣乃至像你设想的那样进行更新换代，也是没有问题的。所以，你放心吧。”  
“还有，联盟里的前辈们对我也很好。虽然基地还在重建，不过他们已经给我预留了房间，就是当年你给我准备的那间。Mr.Rhodes准备给我传授军事战术知识，Mr.Wilson毫无保留地把他的飞行技巧传授给我，虽然说他的技巧对我来说不大实用，不过这还是令人感激。Mr.Barnes已经答应了以后每个周末都给我传授格斗技术，Mr.banner做瑜伽的时候也不介意我加入……我在里面也会很好，你放心。”  
……


	2. Chapter 2

Peter牵着小舟在岸边徜徉，把所有他认为Tony可能会关心到的事情娓娓道来，用年轻人独有的朝气和乐观一遍遍笃定未来就算有风波，有曲折也肯定会无恙。  
他一路已经刻意放慢脚步，不过这完全阻止不了时间流逝，星光隐没，前方海的气息越来越浓厚。  
他企图留在原地，把自己一路走来所说的话从头说起，如果可以，再三再四地诉说，以确保小舟里面似乎一直都在静静听着的人把每一字每一句都听得清楚，记得明白，然后真的放心。  
可是，波涛和Karen都在劝他就此止步，就此放手。他无视这些，倔强地继续说着，继续跟着小舟走，一直走到到陆地的尽头，脚下无路可走。  
黎明前的黑暗中，四周的景物和咫尺的浮棺都不甚清楚，他停在那里搜肠刮肚，可是胸中脑中却一片空白，大概是把一生里所有要对Mr.Stark说的话，都说尽了。  
蛛丝也是如此肯定，所以选择在这个时候安心的失效。  
他感觉到手腕陡然一轻，还没有意识到发生了什么，眼睛却完全不需要指令就自作主张地在黑暗中努力追随棺木的方向，努力要看清一路走来的水流载着那小舟在涨涨落落的海浪中以一种近似于不舍的速度渐渐离去的场景，而大脑还能轻易勾勒出Mr.Stark不久前实实在在的样子－－那个在战场上给他坚实的，庆幸的，感激的拥抱的Mr.Stark。  
对于那样的一个人，刚刚开始的时候，他只是如同世上众生那样用一颗平常心去崇拜，去倾慕。  
然而，不知道从什么时候起，他开始怕得不到。没等他想好策略，制定计划，提升自我去争取，就已经失去了得到的机会。  
那时，他对着各种媒体上铺天盖地的“天才富翁花花公子终于被绑定”的消息，一遍一遍地安慰自己：能够看到也是很好。  
谁知变故纷至沓来，他就这么毫无准备地连看也看不到了……  
往后的流年与世事同样纷繁，说不定他连梦也梦不到了。当年华老去，他甚至可能还会忘了自己曾经在心中描摹过无数次的面容。  
“可是，我爱他呀……”想到从此天人永隔，再无相见之日。想到有一天，残酷的岁月可能会让自己会忘了这个人的样子，已经稳重了许多的少年瞬间慌乱，失魂落魄地扑进波涛中，向着浮棺的方向边游边徒劳地射出蛛丝，妄图将之拉回来，“Mr.Stark, 我爱你啊，Mr.Stark……”  
Karen再次自动升起面罩，并尝试劝告。当风浪越来越高，而Peter还是嘶喊着自己隐藏的感情不管不顾地想要跟着浮棺游向深海时，她当机立断地像自己之前说过的，立刻启动危险协议，接管战衣，把Peter推回沙滩上。  
顷刻间，本来自信能够和迢遥长路，和高山深海，和大风大潮正面对抗的少年像是被骤然抽取了全部的力气，手脚如同煮过了头又在锅中泡了一夜的意大利面一样软绵绵地瘫在湿漉漉的沙子上。上身却像被强行从水中捞出的鱼一般不甘地、徒劳地，拼命地挣扎，从胸中爆出没有任何意义的嘶吼。  
Karen默默地把战衣的面罩收起，由着年轻人自由地、滔滔地流淌所有的眼泪，由着他撕心裂肺的，不间歇的一声声宣泄压过海的澎湃，占据这一片黎明前没有其他生灵的海滩。  
直到Peter眼睛干涸，声音嘶哑，保持在嘶吼状态的嘴只能发出低微的，茫茫的音节，她才再次启动烘干功能，希望可以让他的身体感到舒适一点点。  
短时间内两次被烘干，Peter大概已经慢慢清醒过来，空洞地看着浮棺离去的方向的同时，还能忍着心如刀绞，咽如火烧向自己的suit lady解释，“我不是无视给你的保证，也没有其他意思，Karen。我只是想，我应该告诉他，虽然我知道来不及，虽然我知道就算他知道了也只会觉得对不起，可是，可是我觉得我应该……”  
“我明白，Peter。”  
“我爱他呀……”  
“我知道，Peter。”Karen的声音比上一刻还要温柔如水。  
“我想要告诉他呀……”  
“你已经做到了，Peter。你已经告诉他了，你看，Mr.Stark他走得多么平静。他发掘了你，他相信你。他也相信一切都会变好，相信你能够做到所有向他承诺过的事情，包括一定会成立温馨的小家庭，拥有一个也叫Tony的男宝宝，用所有的耐心和爱抚育他长大，做一个无可挑剔的丈夫与父亲。他相信你能说到做到。”  
……  
“我能说到做到。”  
最黑暗的那段时间被自转带走了，Peter晃悠悠地从沙滩上站起来，在微光中极目远眺，看着小舟在风高浪涌中安然无恙地乘风破浪，越走越远，渐渐成了天际中不可辨认的一点。  
那个地方，光芒越来越盛，太阳照常升起。


	3. Chapter 3

而此时前后，一个不可外道的绝密被超光速挟裹，在浩瀚的深空一纵即逝，不知道要去往哪里。  
那场直见性命却扭转乾坤的大战，让整个宇宙重获生机。这个科技文明高度发达的星球更是在短时间内已可一瞥昔日的强盛--起码在军事武装方面。  
“认真的，就这样迎接拯救了你们的英雄？”Carol结束了十几万光年的长途奔驰停下来，看着几乎倾巢而出，严阵以待的Kree星际战队，不禁有些无奈，她远道而来可不是为了挑起战端，更不是为了以一敌多。  
“就闭嘴，Danvers，如果你现在就立刻掉头离开我们的边界线，那我可以当作从来没有看到过你。”这套说法对于崇武强权的Kree人来说，已经算是比较客气的了。不过那也只是表面而已，身为星际战队目前还处于戴罪立功阶段的指挥官,又比在场的所有士兵都更清楚Carol的实力与性情，Yon Rogg丝毫不认为明显是直冲他们而来的人会因为这么一句话就乖乖掉头离开，所以私底下忙不迭地亲自扫描Carol身边的小飞船，完全不敢放松对于她的警惕。  
“我们都知道你说出来的话有多少是可信的。不过，我倒是真的有一个实实在在的机会要提供给你们。”Carol扬扬下巴，对着绵亘在她的前面那条漫长的战线上，随时有可能服从指令全力出击的所有将士大声说，“你们的指挥官刚刚所扫描到我的飞船里面有一个装置，那里面睡着的是给了你们救赎与希望的那位英雄。我现在把这个无比荣耀的机会给你们，而不是其他的文明——报答他，报答他为了你们以及你们的家人所作的事情。”  
“而我在给你机会远离我们的边界线！”Yon Rogg调整了一下自己端着武器的手，“我们不需要拯救，没有人是我们的英雄，我们自己就是！”  
“你们都知道有这么一个人的存在，虽然说在此之前并不知道他是谁。但是你们心里绝对清楚如果没有他，你们要么早已永远失去生命，要么永远失去亲人、爱人或者朋友！想想吧，如果把你们的世界从灰飞烟灭中复原的那位都不是英雄，那你们又算得上是什么？！”Carol扫了一眼对面的Kree士兵们，见他们的身姿固然不动如山，处于一个时刻准备着的状态，但是其中有很多人的眼神中已经出现了些许动摇。  
自然，顷刻之间化为虚有的半数生灵，是整个宇宙的共同噩梦。而所有失去的在不久前忽然回来，绝对是唯一的、完全的救赎。哪怕语言、文字、习惯和血统不一样，甚至在利益方面可能还会有所冲突。但是，对于失去所爱的伤痛和再次拥有的狂喜与感激相通的，“我相信你们中的很多人，都在重新拥有曾经失去的一切之后，感谢所有你们能够想到的神祗不管是自己的还是别人的，友国的或者敌方的。而这一切都不是因为神祗，是因为有这么一群英雄。有这么一位英雄，为了你们，为了我们付出了极大的代价。他除了是一位英雄，还是一位丈夫，一位父亲，他心碎的妻子和才四岁的小女孩，和我们的家人需要着我们一样需要着他。然而，为了让我们都可以安然回家，他永远失去了回家拥抱自己的亲人的机会。现在，请你们告诉我，如果你们有这样的机会，你们是否愿意帮助这样的一位英雄，让他和我们一样，可以回到他的家人身边？你们愿不愿意？”  
“Danvers!”Yon Rogg 扫了一眼自己身边的这些，因为Carol轻飘飘的一段话而动摇了的士兵们，猛地喝了一声。  
Carol丝毫不怀疑自己再进一步的话，这位指挥官会被逼急了直接开火，而这本来就不是她远道而来的目的。于是她偏偏头，示意他借一步说话。  
Yon Rogg将戒备工作交给副官，让他打醒十二分精神，自己启动飞行器飞到了Carol身边，“你这是想要害死我们所有人。”  
“你扫描过我驾驶来的飞船了，知道我说的是真话，难不成你要说不？”  
“事实上，我确实……”  
“Yon！如果还有别的文明能够胜任，我绝对不会过来找你们！为了这个宇宙，他才会变成现在这样！这是整个宇宙欠他的，这是你们欠他的！”  
Yon Rogg陷入沉默了，内心挣扎得脸部的线条都前所未有地紧绷。  
Carol知道他这个人也许功利，也许现实，但是绝对不是忘恩负义，无可救药。不然，在发现她的到来的第一时间，他本来是可以直接下令攻击，让她疲于应付的，而不是像现在这样还留给她说话的机会。  
因此，她放软了语气，“请帮助他，Yon。他拯救了整个宇宙，可是，如果真的有人能复活他，能拯救他和他的家庭，就只有你们，只有你们才能做到。”  
“事实上，我们也没有办法做到。”Yon Rogg的声音压得更加低，“那是六颗无限宝石，他一个勉强算得上健康的凡人之躯能够坚持到打响指，已经是不可思议的事情了。那完全摧毁了他，我们没有能力把他复活。”  
“我知道……”Carol的眼睛里有一部分在失落，更多的部分却依然执着，“听着，地球上的所有人，包括他的妻子和女儿，都以为他牺牲了，以为被火化，被水葬的那个躯体就是他。这是因为我和Fury也知道能够复活他的机率极其微小，不愿意给任何人这种缥缈得残酷的希望。但是，他现在并不算是完全地死去，起码有很微小的一部分依然在活着。我不要求你们一定要做到，我只是希望你们不要什么都不做就直接宣判他的死刑。不应该是这样，他不应该被这样对待。我是在请求你们的帮助，请求你们试一试，哪怕失败了，起码我们尝试过，我们没有辜负他。”  
“Yon ，Please……”  
Yon Rogg看了一眼Carol，又拧头去看后方自己的队伍，自己的士兵，目光交错间似乎已经下定了决心，“你知道，别说复活他，你甚至连说服至高智慧，都做不到。”  
Carol露出了终局之战以来的第一个真心笑容，“谢谢你，这个问题交给我就好了。”  
事实上，要说服那个掌控着整个克里帝国的超级电脑并没有想象中那么难。它的功利性和对于自我更新和自我升级的强烈渴望，都决定了它绝对拒绝不了一个通过研究曾近距离同时接触和使用六颗无限宝石的人体而掌握其相关数据的可能性。  
为了这个，它甚至愿意接受Carol的建议，和自己恨不得除之而后快的Skrull联合起来——让Talos带领的科技和医疗团队进驻Hala，和Kree的科学家们通力合作，以期能够最大限度地获取关于无限宝石甚至整个宇宙的秘密。  
所以，Carol对于自己在离开之前，像是突然想起来一样轻描淡写地补充的一句，“你们对于科技的执着追求真是让人感动不已。说不定你们还会有兴趣接受尝试复活在Vormir上因为灵魂宝石和传说中的‘以魂换魂’而牺牲的人这个同样具有高难度的挑战”能让那个具象成她最尊敬的Marvel女士的最高智慧眼中骤然爆发势在必得的精光就丝毫不觉得意外了。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony觉得自己做了一个很长很长的，几乎抵得上一辈子的长度的梦。  
而张开眼睛，看到高得几乎可以用辽远来形容的刻着各种夸张变形的线条、图案的天花板；看到团团地围在他的身边冷暖色调肤色具有，甚至有些下巴长了四五个褶皱的类似于人的存在；看到这些奇怪的人当中，居然还有一张极其熟悉的面孔，那双美丽的眼睛含着泪，带着狂喜温柔地看着他，甚至还慈母一样一下一下梳理他的头发，那种感觉如此爱惜，又如此真实。  
看到这些奇怪的，在现实生活中几乎完全不可能集合在一起的奇怪元素同一时间出现在同一画面里面，他会以为自己还在永远没有尽头的，大多数时段是无喜无悲无怨无怒的，只是偶尔转为惊悚的梦中就不足为怪了。  
“Tony，say something to me.”  
“OK，Natasha，很高兴见到你。请你务必告诉我，我们是在地狱，或者天堂，或者随便什么灵魂宫殿之类的地方，总之绝对不要告诉我你正在我的梦中。当然，我不是说你不重要，也不是嫌弃你。事实上，唯一一个能够让整个复仇者联盟的男人们都心碎的，就只有你了。我承认你是所有人的女神，但是你不应该会出现在我的梦中，我对你完完全全没有这方面的想法，我可以……”  
“就那句‘你很高兴再见到我’已经足够了，Tony。”Natasha双手紧握住Tony还很虚弱无力的手掌，“我们不在天堂，不在地狱，不在任何一个文化体系里面，人类去世之后应该皈依的随便什么地方。我们只是在……外地。”  
“请定义你口中的，迟疑了差不多半秒才说出来的‘外地’。”  
“Welcome to Hala，Welcome to Kree。”  
饶是Tony，也花了一些时间，才接受自己被外星人复活了这个事实。  
Natasha同样是被这群正团团围着他监测他身体的各项数据的外星人科学家、医生所复活。只是比他早一段时间醒来，之后一直都在守着他，等着他真正活过来。  
很快，在宇宙各处行侠仗义的Carol也收到消息赶来，和他们相见。  
在三人私底下的交谈中，他才进一步了解到，Natasha口中的“早一段时间”，那段时间是足足六年。而现在的地球，距离他们最后集结对抗灭霸来袭的终局之战已经过去了四十年了……  
得知这个，他瞬间扑向Carol，不顾绅士风度，几乎要扼紧女士的咽喉，“四十年？！你们怎么敢对我做这个？！你们怎么能如此对待她们？告诉我她们不知道这个，她们不需要承受这个，不需要承受这该死的四十年！”  
Carol再三保证他和Natasha的复活计划都是在绝对秘密的情况下进行的，因为完全没有把握，所以整个地球就只有她和Fury知道。他才在Natasha在劝解之下松手，瘫坐在地上因为庆幸而浑身颤抖，不由自主地紧紧捂住了自己的脸，却完全没有办法让自己镇静下来，“天……我的Pepper……谢天谢地她不知道……”  
Natasha坐到他的身边抱着他，他没有犹疑地回以同样力度的拥抱，把头埋在那个纤弱的可是又比男性要博大，要坚强的肩膀上，毫不避讳地在和自己并肩作战过无数次的女性队友面前默默流泪。  
过了好一会，他才抬眼看一直看着他们两个不作声的Carol，“为什么？”  
“你的AI。”  
“Friday？”  
“你的AI不知道为何掌握着神盾局高级别的秘密，知道Fury曾经利用外星技术复活Coulson，它在战场上，在我们所有人都以为你牺牲了的时候就已经联系Fury，让他不论如何，不管采用任何手段也要为你尽力一试。”  
“不应该是这样。我在进行量子穿越之前就已经安排好一切，已经明白告知Friday，如果我倒在了战场上，那么就让我去，我也算得上是死得其所。她要做的事情是帮我照顾好Pepper和Morgan，而不是做任何可能会给她们带来煎熬的事情……这不应该……”  
“当年我也提出过这一点，因为你的身体看起来遭受了那么大的苦难，就这么让你离开也许是最好的。可是，Fury说，你的AI很坚持，坚持且哀求。它坚持哪怕所有的人都放弃了，哪怕只有亿万分之一的机率，也请Fury试一试，尝试把它的Sir带回来。”  
“Jarvis。”Tony的眼中再次有泪在涌出。  
是了，当然是Jarvis。哪怕数据和程序早已经支离破碎，当检测到他有危险时，这个由他在年轻时亲手缔造的，最任性最不听他的话的AI还是会想尽一切办法为他筹谋一线生机。  
只能是Jarvis。  
“谢谢你所做的一切，和Fury。当然，他活着的话，如果他不在了，那么我收回这句，在故人的墓前哭哭啼啼地表达谢意绝对不在我的待办事项里面。”  
“Fury可绝对不想错过这个，他一直都是疗养院里最精神的老头。请放心，Tony。所有的人都活着，那些你在乎的人，他们、她们都很好。”  
“Morgan长大了，你完全不用为青春期孩子的叛逆而伤神，也不需要打断哪个晚上偷偷从窗台爬进她的房间的小伙子的狗腿。”Natasha知道Tony已经振作起来，也凑趣取笑。然后端正一点脸色，捧着他的脸看进那双还带着水光的大眼睛，“还有，你大概是整个宇宙最帅的而且还很年轻的外祖父。”  
“什么？我的小女孩……当然，当然，该死的四十年，我的小女孩也四十多了。我绝对是世界上最年轻的父亲，简直不能更期待了。”


	5. Chapter 5

话虽如此。  
可是当他们挥别了因为自己的帝国竟然真的复活了拯救了他们的英雄们而格外满足的Kree将士和民众；因为得到了浩如烟海的特别有价值的数据而格外满足的Kree至高智慧；因为这么多年的努力，科技与知识同样在精进，并且因为数十年的通力合作，和Kree的关系已经有所改善而格外满足的Skrull科学家代表团。当他们挥别这里的一切，开始踏上归途时， Tony绝对是期待的少，忐忑的多。  
拧头看旁边的Natasha，她眼中的不安完全没有比他更少一点。曾经无所畏惧的黑寡妇被复活之后，在完全陌生的星球里守着彼时生还希望极其渺茫的他，丝毫没有动过自己先行一步返回地球的念头，只是专心地、固执地等着他醒来，并不完全是出于队友义气。这位勇敢、坚强得令人咋舌的女性甚至比他更怕面对物是人非，沧海桑田。  
当年他们集体哀悼她时，他迫切地想要为她再做些什么，所以曾经问过她还有没有家人。那时候，Steve说，他们这些队友，就是她最在意的家人了。  
他的家人都还在，而她的呢，她的又还剩多少？  
他们看进对方的双眼，都读懂了彼此的紧张忐忑，也都试图传递支持鼓励。  
坐在驾驶座上的Carol回头看了他们一眼，之后眼睛定定地看着Natasha询问，“May I？”  
Natasha被复活之后，Carol造访Hala的次数比之前要更加频繁，无条件提供任何她想要的信息，守口如瓶任何她想要又不敢要，甚至觉得自己永远都不会准备好去知道的那些。  
所以，她会知道Pepper一切安好，Morgan已经长成，为人妻，为人母。因为她需要知道这个，以求有心理准备可以应付不知道可不可能，也不知道什么时候，不过一旦真的被复活了又得知事实，会因为斗转星移过快而癫狂的Tony。可是她不知道那场她缺席了的大战以及之后，她的其他队友过着怎样的生活，因为她不敢知道。  
这么多年的交流，两位女性之间似乎已经形成了某种不用言传的默契。Natasha只是微微点了点头，Carol就把飞船交给自动驾驶系统，由着它自行跳跃，自行航行，自己调整座位回来面对他们娓娓道来。  
“大战之后，Steve把无限宝石送回到各自的时间点，然后就留在他想要生活的时代里。他是二十五年前走的，安享晚年，寿终正寝。你们如果愿意，可以去拜访他的孩子，他的孙子、孙女。如果不耐烦应付老人家，也可以只是邀请他的曾孙们一起坐坐，他们的年龄和你们相仿，可能共同话题会更多一点。”  
瞧瞧Carol一开口就带来什么样的惊喜！Natasha几乎要后悔自己为什么胆子那么小，一直到不得不直接面对阔别多年的地球的时候才终于敢打听故人往事了。不过，看着Tony的欢喜同样溢于言表，和朋友一起分享共同的朋友的圆满生活，感觉却是那么好，并不能说她的胆怯就是做错了。  
“别闹了，像Captain这种老年人都不在我们话下，其他人又算得上什么？我们当然得要拜访他的孩子、孙子，也绝对会和他的曾孙们好好聊一聊他们的祖上，了不起的美国队长！”Ｔｏｎｙ完全不觉得自己能应付得了，忍受得了一个无出其右的Ｒｏｇｅｒｓ，会没有办法应付其他，Ｎａｔａｓｈａ自然更是觉得除了期待，再无其他，她甚至已经在盘算当见到Steve的后代时，要和他们分享美国队长的哪些轶事，有很多可是只有她才知道的呢！  
“这么说来，你们应付Clint以及他四世同堂的一大家子应该也是没有问题的。要知道，这么多年来，我们最怕的就是轮到要去他家过圣诞节的那年了。”  
“放心，以后有我顶着。”Natasha热泪盈眶，却格外豪气干云。  
Tony回想起奥创危机时，大家转移到Clint的农场修整时所看到的那些大大小小，看得到的以及还在妈妈肚子里没出生的小豆丁，想想如今在这些小豆丁的数目上都不知道要乘以几的倍数，也立马干脆地表示，“别怕，以后有Nat顶着”，并在Natasha横他一眼的时候理直气壮地自卫，“我都是当外公的人了，大时大节在外面不大合适。”  
“Ｔｈｏｒ时不时会回来，当有大事更是随叫随到。他已经不再像当年一样颓唐，这么多年也一直都在奔忙，哪怕没有收获，也在希望的路上吧。他不主动说起，我们都决定不会过问。”  
“有希望就很好。“Ｎａｔａｓｈａ很欣慰自己不用再面对一个发福的，醉醺醺的雷神。  
“ｗａｎｄａ从未老去，一直留在复联，一直坚持一线。也……一直一个人。”  
Ｎａｔａｓｈａ和Ｔｏｎｙ听了陷入沉默，同样都在惋惜这个几乎没有被命运善待过的女孩子。  
Ｔｏｎｙ最先走出来，长出一口气想要安慰两位灰暗的女性，“你们知道么，我打算回到地球之后，把我的ＡＩ管家Ｊａｒｖｉｓ找回来，毕竟Friday要帮忙照顾pepper、Morgan和我的小外孙，而我需要一个这么贴心的ＡＩ伺候我的饮食起居。Ｊａｒｖｉｓ特别厉害，在他的帮助下，制造一个不走样的Ｖｉｓｉｏｎ绝对没有问题。何况，还有Ｂｒｕｃｅ……”  
他登即醒觉住口，但是已经却已经是迟了，这个名字让疼痛从Ｎａｔａｓｈａ的唇边眼角中蔓延出来。  
“Ｎａｔ，伽马射线让Ｂｒｕｃｅ一切都好。只有想念你，才会他的眼神那么苍老。”  
听到这个，Natasha再也控制不住自己已经激荡的心情，啜泣的声音越来越大，最后不顾形象地大哭起来。  
本来，作为朋友在这个时候是应该要，而且也想要紧紧握住她的手或者直接抱着她，给她依靠和鼓励的。不过飞船如今正极速飞越星际，他们没有办法解开安全带离开自己的座位。所以，也只能用温暖的，激励的目光看着她，软语劝慰。  
想当然这作用并不大。两人尝试了一会，等待了一会，又默默地对视了一会，发现Natasha泪水储备之丰，中气之足，大概足够哭到他们回到地球后，都决定不再妄图劝解。


	6. Chapter 6

“除了你刚刚说到的这些，其他人的情况怎样？。”虽然说，很快就可以回到地球，很快就可以亲自见到，亲自详细了解了。不过暌别经年，对于亲朋好友的过往和现状，Tony还是迫不及待。  
回想起当年，在战后已经是一片废墟的复仇者联盟基地，他陷入黑暗前的最后时光里，第一个赶到他身边的是Rhodey，是那个在他年少时已经相交，在阿富汗绵延无际的沙漠上始终不曾舍弃搜索他的踪迹，在他脱险时第一时间赶到他的面前的Rhodey。  
只是那次，Rhodey再也无法像在沙漠再见时那样说出“Next time，you ride with me ，okay”这种温暖的告诫，而仅仅是用痛惜又骄傲的眼神看着他，“Rhodey怎样？他的腿……他还好吗？”  
Rhodey的腿，是他是诸多放不下之一，纵然他已经未雨绸缪地留下了备份文件，也再三叮嘱过Friday，一旦自己真的遭遇不测，请务必联系当年那个帮助过他的田纳西州小男孩Harry，让他无论如何都要接手Rhodey以后的腿部助行装置维护与升级。  
可是交代再多，也不能真的让他放心，毕竟不是所有人都像自己这么了解Rhodey，熟知那帮助Rhodey重新行走的机械。  
“他绝对过得比你惨兮兮的想象里要好得多。世界上不只你一个天才，Tony。除了你推荐的Harry，还有Peter、Ned和Shuri他们。Rhodey的腿不存在你担心的任何问题，在他需要执行一线任务时不但从来不是他的，更不是我们的负担，而且还卓有战功。哪怕他已经退休了，这二十多差不多三十年来，Peter还是坚持每天获取他的身体和腿部机械的最新数据，每三天亲自去检查一次，每一个星期更是和Ned以及Harry一起去做全面的检查和维护。据说，作为他Rhodey最好的朋友，你当年也没有办法持之以恒地维持这个频率不变。”  
听着Carol不忘奚落的叙述，Tony的神色除了舒缓欣慰，甚至还带上了骄傲与自夸，“我就知道我不会看错人，我就知道那孩子一向不错！”  
“虽然，我不知道你的‘那孩子’具体指代的是谁。但是我觉得我还是有必要向你指出一个认知错误，Tony。在所有我刚才所提到的人里面，没有一个是现在的你还能称之为‘孩子’的，他们中最小的那个，岁数都已经比你大了。”  
Tony一呆，不过也不得不承认这该死的四十年来，自己的年龄确实是在原地踏步，还真让小辈们给迎头赶上了。但是，骤然间他怎么可能可以习惯全新的角色，习惯不再是那种“Mr.Stark”的日子，怎么可能可以想象曾经给予他无与伦比的信任与崇拜的小孩子已经褪却在他面前语无伦次，哭得不能自已的不知所措，被时光锻造成了一个成熟的、独当一面的男子汉了？  
对他来说，那四十年只像是一场梦那么短啊，怎么就足够让小辈摸索着长成了比他还要大的中年人了呢？  
所以，他很不服气的还嘴，“是了是了，Peter不是小孩子了。他们无端端就比我多活了四十年。也许接下来，你就要告诉我，这些个小屁孩全部都已经儿孙满堂了。如果你真的这样说，我可一点都不会觉得意外的！”  
“能年轻这么多是多少人的梦想呢……”Carol带上女性的憧憬说，察觉到Tony在用眼神威慑她，连忙改口给予安慰，“儿孙满堂有点夸张了，他们都是事业为重的好男孩，成家普遍较晚，最快的Ned，长女也才十多岁而已。Harry的就更小了，Peter甚至现在都还没有结婚，而你已经是外公了，总算不是在所有方面都比不上他们。”  
本来Carol预计此处应该可以看到一张隐隐松了一口气的骄傲脸，但是Tony却在微微皱眉，“严肃算来，那小孩今年应该已经六十出头了吧，为什么一直到现在都没有结婚？”  
现在，Carol是知道那小孩指的是谁了。不过因为她要监管的区域过大，并没有过多的时间留在地球，所以这么多年来，对于队友们的情况也处于只知其一，不知其二的状态。她隐约记得Peter貌似有过很多的女朋友和男朋友，可是为什么这么多年了，这么多人了，却没有一个可以一起走入婚姻的殿堂呢？  
第一次认真地想了想这个问题，她也只能得出了一个相对来说应该是较为中肯的答案，“也许是他太忙了。你知道的，双重身份意味着多倍任务。学业、家人、朋友、公司、复联一线领导工作、钢铁女侠的授业导师和家庭保姆……一大堆的事情等着他……”  
“钢铁女侠？慢着，你所说的钢铁女侠，是不是这个钢铁女侠？”Tony打断了Carol的述说，抬抬下巴，示意她往身后看。  
Carol转过头去，发现他们的飞船在不知不觉中已经进入了太阳系近地轨道，前方一个熟悉的金红配色身影正向着他们飞驰而来，“噢！竟然这么巧轮到她巡视深空安全情况了。是的，就是这个钢铁女侠。那么，Tony Stark，你做好准备迎接Iron Woman AKA Morgan Stark了吗？”  
“什么……”  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

从重新醒来到现在，他的情绪都处于一种不安稳的甚至鼓噪的状态中，以致连设想一下重逢场景的机会都不曾拥有，骤然间，又怎么可能能够准备好和自己已经阔别多年，自觉亏欠最深的女儿重逢？  
事实上，给他更多的时间，让他模拟上千遍万遍，他也不觉得自己能够准备好面对这个。  
可是，等父女二人真正面对面了，等他在脑海中完成那个深刻的甜蜜的小女孩被眼前这个已经长成的完美的形象所替换的工作了，等Morgan再三确认了这是真实的，不是谁不怀好意的阴谋了。  
总之，等那个不知道是短暂还是漫长的时间过去了，他抱着扑到他怀里嚎啕大哭的女儿，那种温馨柔软得如同救赎的感觉是如此熟悉，和多年前他抱着那软软的小小的蜜糖天使一般无异。血缘这种东西，真的神奇得不可思议。  
连之前有点控制不住自己情绪的Natasha似乎都已经被感染，就和Carol一起带着微笑，安安静静地看着这对还沉浸在重逢的狂喜中的父女。  
好不容易父女俩都稍稍宣泄过情绪了，都因为激荡的心情和太久的哭泣有点微微打嗝。而连打嗝的神态，都是那么相像，相互看在眼里，又同时被逗得笑了出来。  
“您还是我记忆中的那副样子，一点儿都没有变。”Morgan像小时候那样玩起了父亲的胡子，“连全世界最完美的小胡子，都是一模一样。我有很多您的照片，您的影像，可是，我真的想念这个。Daddy，我真想念您，比我以为的想念还要想念得多。”  
“这么多年来，让你受苦了，我的小公主。”缺席自己女儿的成长历程，是一个父亲最遗憾也最亏欠的事情，Tony又如何能够免俗呢。  
Morgan听了却摇头，反过来安慰他，“您都说了，我是小公主，小公主是不会受苦。我和Mummy都理解您所做的一切，而其他人也和我们一样明白您比三千遍还要爱我更多，所以，从过去到现在，都想尽办法为您做到……从过去到现在，所有的人都在替您宠我、爱我。我们也都很想念您，大家都是那么的想念您……他们要是知道您回来了，会高兴疯了……天……Friday，请帮我联系Jeff。”  
“Yes，Boss。Welcome back，Boss。”  
“谢谢你，好姑娘。”听到那从来没有变过的声音，Tony本来因为女儿的话已经潮热的眼眶湿度在加重。不过，没等他的情绪蔓延，本来安静的飞船就被儿啼灌满——声音来自Friday投影出来的实时视讯界面。  
在那界面里，一个金发碧眼，高大健壮的英俊男子正一边安抚嘬着奶嘴也丝毫不影响发挥的小娃娃，一边关切地询问飞船里的Morgan，“Honey，一切都好吗？”  
“不能更好了，亲爱的。倒是你，貌似在麻烦中？”Morgan尝试着帮忙哄一下，然而一点效果都没有，这个小娃娃同样不卖他亲妈面子。  
那头的男士做出一个崩溃的表情，“麻烦已经不足以描述我现在的情况，真不敢相信不到十个小时前拍着胸脯保证照顾这个小恶魔几天完全不是问题的人居然会是我……”正说着，他的目光不经意间扫过Tony，然后立刻转回来定住了，本来滔滔不绝的吐槽完全消音，“Oh……”  
“Yes.”  
“God…”  
“Yes.”  
“你希望我……”  
“Yes.”  
“我立刻去办！一会见，Honey。”那男士的神情立刻庄重起来，庄重得仿佛一直致力于给人的耳鼓膜造成某种类似于尖利刺激的小儿啼哭其实是国歌在高奏。但是，在挂断视频的前一秒，这种神情又变成了拘谨与紧张，“Hi，Daddy，nice to meet you.I am Jeff,Jeff Mace.”  
“所以，我是完完全全的过时之人了么？Jeff？这算个什么名字？”一个不经允许，却因为自己女儿的关系胆敢称呼自己为Daddy的陌生人可丝毫赢取不了Tony的好感。虽然几乎算得上没有任何了解，不过没关系，他可以先从名字开始。  
“Daddy，这就是您的计划，回来的第一件事就是找我的爱人的不痛快？”  
“他是哪里人，做什么的，性格怎样，对你好不好，有没有前科……”  
“他可是美国队长，完美得不能更完美的人！”Morgan没等父亲说完就打断了，“拜托，Daddy，我们已经结婚好多年了，我认识他的时间比这个要更久，完全了解他。而且现在我们连孩子都有了，您都已经是外公了，还有什么是可以操心的？”  
Tony看见女儿已经长成，还这么维护自己的丈夫，心里面说不上是遗憾还是委屈，“你是我的小女孩呀……我却什么都没有为你做过……”  
“您怎么可以说您什么都没有为我做过呢，Daddy？”Morgan一听，心里面登即又酸又软，亲热地搂着父亲的脖子认真地说，“您给了我一个更好的世界呀！您让我在很小的时候就明白了，一个英雄的真正含义，这有多重要，您知道吗？”  
“所以，你成了了不起的钢铁女侠？”  
“所以，我成了了不起的钢铁女侠。”聪明伶俐的Stark家女儿见父亲的神色还是有点郁郁，话音一转，“而关于一个父亲不管女儿领不领情，都一定会做的那些事情，也已经有人替您做了——Papa审查了Jeff足足五年，最终松口承认我们两个的关系了，到Mummy实在看不下去了出面制止为止，还恁是跟着我们一起约会，做了几十次的电灯泡。在Tony——就是您刚刚看到的那个小宝贝，他继承了您的名字——在Tony出生前，Papa一直都还是看Jeff不顺眼。甚至在第一次撞到他从我的房间溜出去的时候，打得他足足躺在床上三天。您能想象吗，Daddy？Jeff可是美国队长，注射了第一任美国队长的血清的那种美国队长！Papa把这样一个超级士兵打得要躺在床上三天！”   
“感谢上帝……”听到女儿用如此亲热，如此自然的口吻叫另外一个此时于他还是未知的男人为“Papa”，Tony简直不能更加感激，更加庆幸，庆幸在他缺席的这漫长的年月里，有这么一位男性担负起了本来应该由他来承担的责任——陪伴他的妻子，抚育他的女儿，更重要的是，痛揍任何敢觊觎他女儿的坏小伙。  
他发誓，当他回到地球之后，第一个要拥抱的，就是这位如此伟大的男性，并愿意用任何方式，做任何事情来表达自己的感激之情。  
而实际上，等他真的回到地球了，第一个拥抱到的，还是Pepper——被女婿打足了预防针却依然激动得几乎要超过她现在的年龄负荷的Pepper。她在整个可以用歇斯底里来形容的过程中始终没有晕过去，心脏也依然安好，不需要劳动已经就位的医护人员和紧急救心剂就已经用去了他90%的感激，所以给Happy的就只有仅剩的那些和第二个拥抱。  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“真不敢相信，我当时真的以为我们送走的就是你，我一直都这样以为，我们都是这样以为！”Pepper用力紧紧地抓着Tony的手，从Jeff没有事先打招呼就上门把他们接到Stark Tower，从女婿的斟酌词汇的口头叙说到实实在在见到真人，从最初的情绪几近失控到现在的渐渐稳定，这期间耗费了好几个小时。她还是有点不敢相信这就是真的，“你走后的前几年，我甚至还穿着装甲和Carol一起战斗了好多次。我以为我和她是朋友，没想到她却对我隐瞒了这个天大的秘密。”  
“她当然是你的朋友，Pep。你知道她的做法是对的，我也很感激她没有告诉你们，很庆幸你们不用承受这四十年的煎熬。并且，我很高兴回来时能看到你们生活得安稳幸福，没有半丝阴影。”Tony反过来将Pepper的手阖入掌中，在她已经没有半丝异色的银发上印了一个无限感激的吻，“我一直相信，我就知道你能够走出来。你是我见过的最能干，最坚强，最勇敢的女性，谢谢你能走出那段痛苦的时光，谢谢你把Morgan养育得那么好。”  
“Morgan能长成现在这个让我们骄傲的样子，里面自然有我的影响和教导，不过诚实来说，我也不能一个人占据全部功劳。”  
是的，还有Morgan的Papa！  
一经提醒，Tony想起了这些年来，还有一位伟大的男性为她们母女撑着一片天地，于是松开了Pepper的手，稍稍调整坐姿，握住坐在他另外一边的Happy，神色郑重地说，“Happy，谢谢你。虽然我知道Pepper是你的妻子，你也视Morgan为己出，觉得一切都是自己应该做的。但是，我还是要谢谢你所做的一切……”  
正说着的时候，安顿好儿子的美国夫妇相携加入他们。Morgan更是径自走到Tony面前的地毯上坐下，亲昵地把头搁在他的腿上，脸朝向自己的母亲，“Mummy，要不要现在就联系Papa？”  
嗯？  
Tony都还没来得及为女儿的依恋融化尽心肠，就被这话里的信息给震得呆住了。他先是审慎地看了又看Happy和Pepper无名指上同款的戒指，再三确定自己没有搞错她的现任丈夫，然后才欲言又止地看向她，思考着如果自己真的把“所以，你究竟改嫁了多少次”这种有点敏感的问题掏出来的话，合不合适。  
可是，Pepper何须他直白地问出口？时光非但没有钝化这位曾长时段掌管世界最大的工业集团之一的女性的头脑，反而将之冶炼得越发通透。她先是确定了女儿犹豫不决的事情，“先不用。他一年里也就只愿意留给自己这可怜的不到一个星期的时间。何况，我们目前还不知道这能给他带来什么……”  
母女同心的默契让Pepper根本上就不需要把话说完，两人就已经达成共识了。她接着看向内心纠结得全都从脸上流露出来了的Tony，从眼底深处带出一丝了然的笑意，“我知道你想问什么，Tony。我会全部都告诉你，不过，这是个很长很长的故事了，也许你愿意先看一些Morgan成长的照片？”  
“当然！你永远都是最懂我的那一个！”Tony没有任何异议地接受了她的建议。那个疑问的答案固然是他想要知道的，可是来日方长，不是么？对他来说，还有什么能够比了解伏在自己膝上的这个小女孩是怎样成长的会更加重要呢。  
刚刚落座的Jeff很有眼力见，不用任何人做什么表示，就立刻起身，再回来时，和机械臂们一起抱来了一摞一摞垒得老高的相册。  
“我以为过了四十年了，地球的相册起码会更加……符合时代一点？”  
“大概是因为哪怕用更多个四十年的时间，人类还是没有足够的才智找到比在寒冬的壁炉旁边喝着暖饮，边就着火光翻开相册追忆青春欢畅的过往流年更加享受的事情吧。Thank you，Jeff.”Pepper笑吟吟地接过女婿递过来的第一本相册，Tony看着那沉甸甸的分量，连忙帮忙扶着，协助打开。在他身前的Morgan挪了一下位置，坐到他和Happy之间的地毯上，和坐在沙发上的长辈们一同观看起来。  
Pepper一向都是一个很有条理的人，这些相册全部都按照年代的先后整理编排，而且每一张都注明时间，有些还有简单的解说。第一本相册的第一张，就是一身黑色礼服的她搂着小小的Morgan蹲在水边，眼神中的爱恋、哀思与释然一览无遗。  
那是她们在送别自己。  
哪怕时隔多年，哪怕世事颠覆，看着那时候的母女，Tony还是红了眼眶，情不自禁地放下正端着的相册，一手握住Pepper，一手爱惜地抚摸Morgan柔软的深色长发，“我为你们感到骄傲。”  
而母女两人回给他的带着湿气的笑容都是那么相像。  
第二张是Happy和Morgan一起坐在走廊里的椅子上，两人那时不知道在说着什么，镜头捕捉到Happy的表情是那么的哽咽难言。  
第三张照片的摄影时间还是在同一天，Peter抱着Morgan站在因为构图不慎而看起来比实际上要空旷的草地上，风拂乱了他们的头发，小女孩的眼神中还透着懵懂，越发使旁观者对于少年的哀痛无能为力……  
Tony看得眉头和心头都是一阵阵紧缩。  
还好，翻过了那段日子，一切都渐渐晴朗。  
Morgan在接下来的几本相册中渐渐长大，而这成长的过程中，身边一直都有人陪伴：Happy关于芝士汉堡、果汁冰棍之类的从不吝惜；Rhodey乐意接受装甲被拆得七零八落，只因为照片中的小女孩笑得那么开心；Pepper是一位开明的母亲，同时也是一位亲密的朋友，越往后翻，Tony越是没办法统计出来，有多少幅照片是她在和蔼的教导女儿或者是开心地和女儿分享美食、画册、蕾丝公主胸花以及新款口红的。  
还有很多很多关于热闹的、温馨的、快乐的节日聚餐，就像Morgan之前所说过的：小公主永远都是小公主，从来不乏万千宠爱，从来都是众星拱耀。  
而相册里Peter的出现次数之多，让Tony怀疑这孩子是不是连中学学业都没能够继续下去就被Pepper聘为Morgan的24小时专职贴身保姆——太阳露出树梢的清晨，是他为吃完早餐的甜心拭去唇边的奶渍；月亮装饰窗台的夜晚，是他为酣然入梦的公主熄掉床前的小灯。  
Morgan甚至到现在都还保留着她儿时Peter给她说过的那些睡前故事，并恃宠而骄地打断长辈们的回忆，插播自己最爱的那一个：钢铁侠枪口救下小男孩。  
视频里Peter的声音连奶气都还没有褪尽，却带着比他中年为父时还要多得多的耐心，将一个怕是即兴发挥瞎杜撰的钢铁侠小故事讲得活灵活现，仿佛就在现场亲眼看到一样，把窝在床上的小女孩听得格外神往，立志要当像爸爸钢铁侠一样善良一样伟大的人。  
“你已经是他最伟大，最珍贵的创造了。所以，你可以是任何你想要的样子，只要你自己开心就好，我的小公主。不管你是什么样子，我们所有人都一样爱你；不管你是什么样子，他都会为你骄傲。”  
……  
摄像头的位置让Tony自始至终只能看到少年还没有长开的后背，可是听到的声音却温柔得像一位无条件溺爱宝贝女儿的父亲。  
事实上，如果不是知情者，大概很少人会认为Peter不是Morgan的父亲——即使他那时明明就还是一位带着稚气的少年——他几乎没有缺席过有关Morgan的重大日子：在她期待的每一个万圣节任劳任怨，一路随行，还从恶毒皇后到大肚子史瑞克，变装成任何她想要的模样；在她第一天上学时和其他所有的疼爱儿女的父亲一样看着渐行渐远的小书包偷偷红着眼眶；在她参加每一次不管大小的集体竞技时，和其他观赛的父亲们一样一惊一乍，风度全无，紧张时恨不得也跟着进入赛场，保驾护航……  
这一帧帧过往岁月的剪影隔着长长的时光之河，也能迢递给Tony温暖的感受与力量。  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

可是现实是个绿茶婊，无法一直维持温和从容，单纯美好。  
只要觉得时间到了，它就会撕开温情脉脉的面纱，露出本来那不堪的面目－－Tony才翻过一页，脑袋里还在消化着刚刚看到的盛大华丽的旋转木马上，共乘一骑的大男孩和小女孩那同样纯粹，同样盛大的笑脸，一打眼看到的下一张，在凌乱的废墟上比凌乱的现实要混乱得多的少年紧紧抱着怀中的小女孩死不松手，手背、项侧和额角的青筋清晰可见，正无差别敌对团团围在身边试图接手的Pepper、Rhodey、和Happy，那脸上眼中的痛苦、破碎和黑暗差点就让他呼吸不过来。  
“那一天Morgan被绑架……”Pepper在说话的时候手一直不停地轻轻抚摸着Tony的后背，大概是希望借此帮助他平稳接收这个信息。  
可是哪个父亲能够做到知道自己的心肝宝贝身历险境却无动于衷？Tony刚听了个开头就觉得照片里Peter当年的那些激烈的情绪全部都打破了时空的界限转移到了自己的身上。  
Morgan见状，调整姿势，长跪在地毯上紧紧地搂住他腰，“没事的，Daddy，您看我现在不是好好的么？”  
Tony也紧紧回搂住女儿，后怕得全身都在微微颤抖，“你是我的宝贝啊，完全不应该经历这个……”特别是联想到自己很多很多年之前在阿富汗的不知名小山洞里曾经受到过的非人对待，想想女儿也曾经遭遇过类似的可怕事情，而自己不说毫无动作，甚至毫不知情，他就更加没办法让自己平静哪怕一点点。  
“我在那些绑匪的手里呆了都不到一个小时，完全没有受到任何的伤害，Papa和Mummy就带着整个复仇者联盟找过来了。”说起当年的险情，Morgan非但没有任何阴影，反而兴奋之情溢于言表，“我是那天才知道原来Mummy可是钢铁女侠，Papa是酷炫得不得了的蜘蛛侠，还有很多经常见到的叔叔、阿姨、哥哥、姐姐，他们竟然都是万众景仰的超级英雄！而且，我也是那天才知道Papa发起脾气来可怕极了，那些绑匪都还有反应过来，全部都让他揍得口吐白沫，伤势最轻的那个，也足足在病床上躺了三个月才能接受审判……”  
“也是从那天起，Morgan对他的称呼从Peter变成Peter Papa。”Pepper微笑着接口，“别听Morgan现在说得那么轻巧，实际上她那个时候的的确确是被吓坏了。不过不是因为绑匪，而是因为她知道自己做了什么。事实上，如果不是她过于任性，故意躲开Happy一个人在闹市里乱闯，这件事情根本上就不会发生，她知道自己闯了祸了，生怕我会惩罚她，所以，说什么都不肯从Peter身上下来。你看，当时她抱Peter抱得多紧……”  
Tony在Pepper的引导下再次看照片，可是并非亲历者，他没办法通过照片从女儿乱糟糟的后脑勺中看出她所说的信息，反而将Peter当时的后怕与疯狂看得更加深刻，心里的无力与疼惜不由得更甚，“他们当时都只是孩子啊……”  
“所以我才把这一张照片收入相册里面，目的就是让你的宝贝女儿吸取教训，省得她被宠得无法无天！这还是有那么一点效果的，不过对Peter我却没法子，那时候他差不多都快疯了。这件事情给他的阴影特别大，我和其他所有人一起强烈反对仅仅能够阻止他从MIT退学，全天候保护Morgan的疯狂打算，却阻止不了以后的几年里，他的每个夜晚都是在Morgan房间的地毯上度过，等Morgan再长大一点，他也只是转移到她的房门前打地铺……”  
“No…”Tony听了，捂着脸无力地呻吟了一声，“Carol说他到现在都还没有结婚我还不肯相信，那么优秀，那么好的一个孩子怎么可能没有人要！可是瞧瞧他把人生中最好的时光都耗在哪里了？我万万没有想到，竟然是因为我们Stark家，他才要承受孤独终老的命运……”  
在场的人听了，都是一顿,脸色不约而同地有些微妙。Morgan更是被噎了好一下子，才开口，“我知道您想说的是我耽误了Papa，但是实际上不管是学业、双重事业还是我都从来没有耽误得了他交男朋友或者女朋友的脚步。有些约会他甚至还会带上我，而在我天真可爱，活泼伶俐的时候，也曾经给力助攻了……大约有几百次吧，哪怕后来我在他的某些约会里从中作梗，也完全是因为那些渣男贱女不值得……”  
Tony听了女儿的遣词用语不由得想用眼神教育一二，但是Morgan毫无压力，自顾自说下去，“对于帮Papa找个合格的终身伴侣，给我自己找个小妈妈这件事情，我自问无愧于心，因此我对于您心里的想法不敢苟同。但是，因为您用整个Stark家来进行指代，并没有明确点出我Morgan   
Stark的名字，从字面意义上来看我完全不能说您的结论错了，所以才无从反驳。”  
你这还无从反驳呢，每一个字都把自己给撇出去了好吗？Tony在其他人的忍俊不禁中越发为女儿的牙尖嘴利和与自己如出一辙的哪怕理亏也依然嘴硬的作风感到心累，根本上没有意识去稍微想一想女儿为什么嘴硬之余，又承认自己关于“Stark家耽误了Peter一辈子”的结论是对的，只瘫在沙发上揉着额角，表示自己要休息一下。  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

之后的一两天，Tony哪里都没有去，甚至连Stark Tower的其他楼层都很少走动，差不多就固定在这有限的空间里，和Pepper、Happy以及第二天就被接过来的Rhodey叙旧。还有就是当一个好外公帮公事私事任务繁重的女儿女婿带一下小孩－－这个刚刚满周岁不久的小外孙意外地特别喜欢他，大概是因为这大厦中随处可见他的照片，而他们又血脉相连，还分享了同一个名字中的大部分。  
当精力短缺的老人们和特别活跃的Tony Stark Jr. 甚至正当盛年的女儿女婿都睡去的时候，不知道是被外星人所复活的身体在机能上已经有所不同还是因为正在倒外星时差所以精力依然旺盛的Tony就自己看相册。不仅是相册，还有Friday自己录的视频，和应他要求搜集的与所看相册年份相同的外界镜头捕捉的他们－－他想让那些他错过了的日子变得更加清晰，更加立体，不仅仅只是一本本的相册里为了多年后反刍而精心挑选的美好样子。  
而越发清晰立体的那些日子给Tony的感受，是越发的骄傲与亏欠－－亏欠Pepper，亏欠Morgan，也亏欠Peter。  
尤其是Peter。  
自家相册里保存着的那些他和Pepper、Morgan在一起的场面，哪怕是平淡日子里的也始终温馨。可是，外界的镜头让他们的生活更多面：那些被抓拍到的深夜里他抱着已经熟睡的Morgan陪在才忙完工作下班的Pepper身旁，边走边看向偷拍者时的敏锐和戒备；那些白天不慎遇到蜂拥而至的媒体，一手紧抱小女孩，一手搂着Pepper的肩膀冲破重围时的全然保护。  
还有一个视频。  
视频里身着正装的Peter孤身一人，面容冷峻，行色匆匆，一路跟随他的诸多摄像头和记者的声音都在微微颤抖，不过人头汹涌的画像和诸如“你新成立不久的Parker生化公司是否得到SI的慷慨相助”、“你多年来为Mrs.Stark鞍前马后任劳任怨目的是否就是这个”、“以后你们会保持现状还是有所改变”之类的问话一直都在坚持。  
对于这些，Peter始终不置一词，甚至连眉头都不抬一下。直到有一个新加进来的声音用不客气的语调和更加不客气的措辞发问：你对钢铁侠牺牲了，而他的遗孀勾搭小白脸这件事情有什么看法？  
这句话让Peter猛地停了下来，他的动作让现场有短暂的混乱。敏锐至极的摄像机好事地捕捉他直面发问者和那也正在录影的手机的场面，“钢铁侠有哪里冒犯了你吗？”  
“什么？不！我崇敬他，他为了正义和世界牺牲了，他是我心目中最了不起的超级英雄！”  
“那你为什么要侮辱那个在他牺牲之后独自抚育他唯一的血脉、运转他留下的庞大企业、坚持他始终不曾放弃的理想和信念的伟大女性？那是他唯一的、心爱的女人！”Peter逼近那个有点瑟缩的发问者，“你问我对这样一位女性有什么看法？那么我可以清楚地告诉你，如果想她继续Mr.Stark牺牲以来的生活，我陪着她；如果她重新遇到一个值得托付终身的男人，而又愿意给他机会，一起开启另外一段人生，我全力支持她！这就是我的全部看法！”说着，他一把夺下了那人的手机，狠狠地摔向对面的墙体，在手机支离破碎和周遭的惊呼中留下一句掩饰不住愤慨的“尽管告我吧”，就扬长而去。  
哇哦……  
翻过了这么多年的相册，因为那些给予Morgan的温柔和宠溺从未改变，以致Tony直到看到这个，才终于知道原来被触及到软肋时的Peter是会寸步不让，怒如雷霆；才终于发现，原来当年的那个皇后区的活泼热心的小男孩，竟然已经长成一个张开了臂膀可以保护整个世界的大男人了。  
想想，如果是他，事出突然，在那种情况下大概也只能为Pepper做那么多而已。  
那……  
“你为什么不嫁给Peter？”第二天下午，Tony乘着Happy暂时走开之机问和自己一起看相册的Pepper。  
“什么？”  
“没，我没说什么，不要在意。啊哈！你看看这张照片……”

第三天下午，几个留守老人窝在一起看Morgan大学毕业时拍的视频。  
Tony看着那时的Peter看着身穿学士服笑靥如花的Morgan的眼神是那么的骄傲，搂着她一起拍照留念，亲吻她的头发时的神情是那么的爱惜；两人在镜头里旁若无人的相处又是那么的自然和亲密……  
看着这些，一个更大的不解突然但是绝不突兀地就浮上来了，“你为什么不把Morgan嫁给Peter？”  
其实，昨天Tony问的问题Pepper听得清楚明白，不过因为他自己问过后就觉得不妥，立马转移了话题，所以她就随他去了。  
但是，今天这个问题，他正在等着她回答呢，那幅样子还像是认定了不把Morgan嫁给Peter是她人生中最大的决策错误。  
“你该庆幸Morgan和Jeff他们不在场，鉴于你问了一个这么有失体统的问题。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不是第一天回来了，你看到你女儿看她丈夫的眼神，她深深地爱着他！Jeff亦然！”  
“为什么她爱的是Jeff而不是Peter？”  
“她当然爱Peter！只是不是这种爱！”  
“那为什么她不用这种爱爱Peter？”  
“如果你是Morgan，你愿意用这种爱去爱Peter？”  
“当然！”  
“在Jeff或者其他人和Peter之间，你会选择Peter？”  
Tony回给她一个“你在说什么傻话”的眼神，“完全不需要选择，Peter完胜！”  
“我以为别的先不说，起码金发碧眼才是你们Stark家选择伴侣的优先审美？”  
“是，但是完美符合任何一种审美！”  
“完美？”  
“Peter等于完美。而完美的人，世界上就只有三个，你，Morgan和Peter。所以，你为什么不把Morgan嫁给Peter？”  
"Wow…"Pepper看了Tony好一会，然后目光越过他和Happy相视一笑。  
Tony看了看她，又看了看同样只“wow”了一声，然后笑而不语的Happy，研究了半天依然不得其解。最让他愤愤然的是：人家多年夫妻有不需言传的默契就算了，Rhodey一个和自己一样的电灯泡，凭什么也不约而同地露出意味相近的笑容？  
还不管怎样都不肯把个中含义和自己分享，真是拿分别多年的兄弟不当朋友！  
当天晚上，Pepper在就寝之前，询问AI管家，“Friday，基地里Peter房间的录像是归Karen管还是由统一的AI保存？”  
“一向由Karen掌管Peter的相关事宜。”  
“那么，麻烦你代我咨询Karen：十年前我在Peter房间的相关录像是否还有存档，如果有，那么我可否在Peter不知情的情况下调取出来播放？”  
Friday静默了好几分钟才再次发声，“Madam，Karen留存着她服务Peter以来的所有数据，我已告知她Stark Town最近的所有信息，她同意如果Peter不作询问的话，她不会主动汇报借调视频的事，前提是我必须为Sir再播放多一个视频，请求权限。”  
“最高权限，应允。”Pepper微笑着对身边的Happy说，“这两个不可思议的好姑娘，有她们在，我们可以安心睡觉，做个好梦了。”  
Happy回了一个温暖的，期待的笑容，在被窝底下握着她的手，Friday贴心地帮他们熄掉房间的灯。黑暗中，他们都带着满足很快就进入到了梦乡。  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

而此时，Tony正盘腿坐在起居室的沙发上，翻着搁在腿上的相册。  
他已经看到了Morgan和Jeff确立恋爱关系不久的年份。在那些他们充满温情和甜蜜的约会里，还真的不乏Peter的如影随形。他看着一幅幅照片里，不同的背景里小爸爸从来没有变过的防贼一样的表情看得正可乐，突然眼前一黑，照片上生动不已的人和事瞬间从视网膜消退，“嘿，Friday，我精神着呢……”  
正说着，他的面前亮起了柔柔的蓝光，还有水声从响着到消失。  
他一抬头就适逢视频里的浴帘哗啦一声拉开，一个全身赤裸，胡子邋遢的男子从里面走出来，扯过浴巾擦拭身上的水珠。  
Tony不知咋的先是花了好几秒来惊艳视频里一览无余的好身材，才省起在此处自己应该尴尬、避嫌或恼怒。只是还来得及正式抗议，又在接下来的几秒里认出了这个胡子大汉是Peter。之后的时间，都被他用来紧张Peter身上大大小小的，新鲜的瘀痕和伤口了。  
大概是刚刚经历了长时段的恶战不久，Peter身上的小型中型伤口的痂还呈现出一种刚刚形成的状态,而一条从左下胸直贯到右侧腹的伤口因为水的侵袭，正在往外汩汩冒出血丝，把吸了水分的毛巾也染成了粉红色。  
Tony一个旁观者已经看得心里直发抽，Peter自己却还是无动于衷，不紧不慢地把全身的水分都擦干净了，才打开橱柜，从里面拿出一瓶喷剂，对着伤口来回喷了两下，就算是处理完毕，之后就穿上浴袍不再管它，紧接着往都快要赶得上整张脸的面积的胡子上涂抹剃须膏，打算将之刮去。  
对于这种只爱面子，不顾里子的行为，Tony特别不赞同。  
当年的Peter似乎也意识到了自己的做法并不妥当，剃须刀都举到腮边了，却停顿了好几秒，最后慢慢放下，并打开水龙头把剃须膏都洗掉，将胡子擦干净。  
然而，当Tony以为他接下来要做的就是转身出门，去寻求正规的医护治疗时，他却还是站在那里发呆。好不容易不发呆了，也只是打开橱柜，从里面找出一把小剪刀，开始对着镜子细心地修剪自己的胡子。  
作为一个拥有全世界最完美的小胡子的修胡子熟手，Tony表示像Peter这种更加适合走白面小生路线的男士，用剪刀来刮胡子纯属浪费时间，明明一把剃须刀就可以解决的事情，非要拗那么多工序简直就是没事找事。  
谁承想Peter偏偏不按牌理出牌，压根就没打算把像往常一样把胡子全部刮去，以光洁的形象示人－－他对着镜子用并不熟练的手法修剪了小半个钟头，最后定型的样子让Tony不自觉地摸了摸自己的下巴，然后有点不厚道地为自己采用这个造型的颜值要甩他起码三条大街这种区别看得见而沾沾自喜。  
有人得意自然就有人失意。小胡子Peter对着镜子陷入更深更长的沉默－－虽然从这个视频的一开始，他别说说一个字，甚至连呼吸的频率都不曾改变，但是不知道为什么，Tony就是感觉得到，这种沉默在程度上要更深更重。  
偏偏在这种沉默中，他的眼神还流露着温柔。这是一种哪怕Tony已经用三天的时间恶补了三十多年的过往，自认为对于在Stark家家庭相册的出现频率虽低于Morgan，但与Pepper不相上下的人已经够熟悉了，对他的表情语言也差不多了如指掌了，也不得不承认的一种陌生的、不曾为其他人享有的温柔。  
谁会有这样的一种眼神？爱得那么认真，那么温柔，却又孤寂得这么深。  
他还在镜子里，在这眼神里微笑。  
却连微笑都那么寂寞。仿佛是在透过镜子，透过这样的自己去看另外一个人，去想念另外一个人，一个特别特别遥远的人。  
像是为了印证此时Tony心中升起的不妥与不安，彼时的视频外，传来了一把颤抖的，绝望的声音，“God，no…”  
这声音大概瞬停了Tony的心跳，同时也实实在在地让前一刻还对着镜子汹涌着山海般厚重无声的深刻爱意的Peter的脸上除了空白，只剩煞白。  
不知所措之下，他甚至防卫性地朝着远离浴室门的方向后退了几步，却又因为从半开着的门看到外面的女士同样无措得有点点跌跌撞撞，踢乱了惊落在地上的糕点，整个人在骤然遭逢巨大打击之下还似乎连站都站不住了，所以在担心的主导下冲出去扶住，边让她在床上坐下边罪恶难当，边语无伦次地道歉，“Pep，I am sorry,I am so sorry…”  
“I am sorry too.”Pepper泪流满面地轻轻抚摸着跪在她面前忏悔的早已褪尽年轻气盛的，缓缓步入中年的男人，纵然视线已经模糊，可是也没有错过那湿润的，柔软的发丝中已经隐隐出现的二色，一时之间不由得更加心痛难抑，“我很遗憾这个，我很遗憾这么多年来都是你一个人在经历这个……”  
因为这关爱的抚摸，温柔的话语，Peter胆敢抬起如有千斤重的头颅。当看进Pepper的眼睛，读到里面的理解、疼惜和不介意时，他同样没办法再忍住内心的痛苦，于是放纵着自己扑到她的怀里大哭，“我只是忍不住，我想他，我那么想他……”  
“我知道，我也想他。”  
“我好想能够像你一样坚强，一样永远都得他放心。我好想能够像你一样永远记得他，然后爱别人。我好想可以像你一样足够好……”  
“你已经足够好，你已经努力了那么多年，我为你骄傲，他也会为你骄傲。”  
Peter拼命摇头，“我做的永远不够……可是，我可不可以不要再找人谈恋爱？我不想再过这种生活，我做不到这个，我做不到……我可不可以不再去做了？”  
“可以。如果你不想，你可以不再去找任何男朋友或者女朋友。你可以一直一个人，你可以像以前一样一直爱着他。你可以。”  
“他会不会原谅我？”  
“他会理解你。毕竟，你那么爱他，你这样爱他，也是无可奈何的事情。”  
不管什么时候，Pepper总有抚慰人心的魔力。视频里，她带着已然白发苍苍的老年人独有的通透、包容与睿智，让Peter慢慢地从大哭变成啜泣，又从啜泣变为平静，再从她的怀中抬起头时，是那么的感激，“I love you ，Pep。”  
“I love you too。”看着Peter的样子，她终于有力气微笑出来，带着疼惜抹去他眼底还残留着的些许湿意，“我偷偷给你留了最多，最好吃的小蛋糕呢，可惜你没口福。”  
“我现在就换衣服，去抢其他人的！”  
Pepper的笑容因此加大，“那么你要快一点了，Spider Man，当了差不多三个月的难民，超级英雄们可都凶狠得很呢。”说着，就起身出去，打算给Peter留出空间。  
“Hey，Pep。”在Pepper走到房门前的时候，Peter突然出声叫住她，在她回首时扭捏了半响才说，“今天的这件事情，你可以不要告诉Morgan吗？我不想她误会我是因为Tony，才会对她好。刚刚开始的时候，我确实希望可以是做点什么，希望可以稍微弥补他的遗憾。但是Morgan就是Morgan，她那么聪明，那么可爱，那么善良，还那么贴心，谁能够做到不疼爱她？我愿意为她付出一切只是因为她是她，是我的宝贝，我的生命。”  
“放心吧，Peter。Morgan和给了她生命的那个爸爸一样，自我中心得很，她觉得自己完美无比，全世界都应该因此而爱她。不过，我当然愿意什么都不说，让这成为我们两个共同的秘密。”Pepper给出肯定的答案，开门出去了，又在Peter嘟嘟囔囔的“她本来就是完美的”反驳中探头进来，“还有，Peter，把胡子刮了，用别的随便什么方式思念他。你是长得不错，但是完全不适合这种骚造型。”  
……  
TBC

 

我在网上看到过荷兰弟用白色泡沫假扮小胡子的照片，那很可爱啊！不过，我已经见过了世界上最完美的小胡子，又有什么办法呢？


	12. Chapter 12

Tony看了这些，都还没来得及整理一下自己被扰得像乱麻一样的思绪，自作主张的Friday又马不停蹄地播放下一个视频。  
他就这样被迫跟着彼时还是少年的Peter在暮春的长夜中不顾一切地追随一个几乎所有人都以为是承载了自己的最后形态的小舟；被迫看着明明还应该被好好疼爱的少年徒劳地，孤立无援地挣扎在苍茫的，晦暗的天地间，想留留不住，想追追不了，连“我爱你”也只能说给过往的风知道，满腔无从诉说的心事还要被苦涩的海水活生生地反涌回心底；被迫听取了那些在岁月深处的，人烟稀处的如遭凌迟的一声声嘶吼……  
“我的天啊……”视频里的画面已经静止，Tony的心还在如擂鼓般痛跳，连同喉咙也沙哑，挤出这几个字都已经那么疼痛。  
“我的天啊……”有个声音在昏暗里轻轻应和，传达的情绪并不一样，却也是在疼着。  
一时之间，愕然、忐忑、羞涩、扭捏等情绪一起涌来，Tony只能强自镇静地转头朝声源处看去，“我的小公主，这么晚了，为什么你还不睡觉？”  
Morgan从她静静呆着的角落中站起来，走到他身边蜷起双腿侧躺下，脸朝外枕在他的大腿上。  
若是换在以往的任何时候，Tony享受极了这种亲昵。可是现在，他挖空心思只想转移女儿的注意力，“我们想的一样吗，果汁冰棍或者芝士汉堡？我的答案是都可以，我们悄悄地去偷，不让你的Mummy或者丈夫知道。”  
Morgan无动于衷地枕在他的腿上摇头，“我不想要果汁冰棍，不想要芝士汉堡，我只想要这样和Daddy呆着。”  
“好的，Honey。我们可以过一个拥挤的，温馨的沙发之夜，然后在明天天亮时，把所有来到这里的人都吓一跳。Friday，关掉……”  
“不！不要关，我想Papa，我想看着Papa。”  
Tony正在抚摸着女儿的头发的手一顿，不过还是选择妥协，“好吧，我的公主，我们可以完全按照你的意愿呆着。”  
这下Morgan满足了，“Papa也是这么宠我。”她看着视频里，被定格在看向海天交接处，太阳升起的地方的Peter良久，才再次开口，“我没见过这样的Papa，他在我印象中永远都像大山那样坚定、宏博和可靠，我从来没见过这个样子的他，那么伤心，那么脆弱，还那么苍老……”  
Tony抬眼看了一下那时的少年，因为适应不了那种心脏收缩的频率和力度而再次把目光投到女儿的身上－－不管什么时候，不管是看着她还是想着她，都能让自己的心那么温软，那么平静。  
“可是，他那时明明还那么年轻，甚至可以说，那么小。”  
Tony一边顺着女儿的头发一边哼哼的表示同意。事实上，当知道女儿在人后也无比亲热和无比自然地唤为Papa的人是Peter时，他在了解到事情原由时的狂热感情消退，而理智慢慢回巢后，曾经提出过异议——Peter甚至没有比自己女儿大多少！  
Morgan听到了可不管他是亲爹，立刻拿出了Stark家的伶牙俐齿回怼，“最起码，Papa还大我两位数，现代人普遍性成熟得较早，在外人的脑补中，他不是没有可能具备生下我的生理机能。反而是您，Daddy，我的亲生父亲，您现在大我的岁数严格算起来，都不需要用齐Tony的两只小手，需不需要我改口叫您的名字？”  
“停止想那个，Daddy。”起居室里光线昏暗不说，Morgan甚至一直都是目不转睛地看着虚拟屏幕里的少年Peter，不曾与自己父亲有任何目光交流，却偏偏能够准确地捕捉到他的思维，“您知道，其他的先不说，我们家里已经有一位Tony了，为了不要给他造成任何不必要的认知错误，起码在他能够准确作出判断之前，您都不用担心我会直呼您的名字。”  
“或者，你可以把Papa这个称谓调给我用，毕竟，我们家并没有很多个Peter。”  
“不要！”Morgan一听，情绪激动的程度着实吓了Tony一跳，她自己也意识到这一点，就从沙发上坐起来，紧紧搂住他的脖子，把脸偎在他的肩膀上，“对不起，Daddy。我只是一下子有点控制不住，因为除了很小很小的那个时候，所有我直呼Papa名字的回忆都不大……温暖。”  
温暖是看到任何一本家庭相册里，Peter和Morgan同框的定格时，Tony能够想起来的第一个词汇。他反而不能够想象，一个把他身边的这个永远的小女孩当作比自己的生命还要重要得多的珍宝来对待和疼爱的人，怎么会有让她觉得不温暖的时候。  
“理念不同那些就不说了，虽然说他一开始坚决不同意我当钢铁女侠，一开始也坚决阻扰我和Jeff，甚至连在结婚典礼上，送我走过红毯去Jeff身边时也还是苦大仇深，一脸美国队长远远配不上我的表情，更别说我们结婚之后他还持续给Jeff挑刺……”看到生父一脸不认同地看着自己，Morgan连忙转过话头，“这些都不说了，毕竟女不言父过。还有更早的，就是青春期的问题了，叛逆的少年，您知道的。那个时候，我想和其他的同学一样，自由自在地逃课、飙车、喝酒、熬夜、谈恋爱。可是Papa完全没有意识到我已经不再是以前的那个用秋千、钢铁侠故事和低龄游乐场就能满足的小女孩。  
Mummy只轻描淡写地告诉您Papa曾经在我房间和房门前打了好多年的地铺，可是这并不是全部，他甚至还会在每天睡前给我房间所有的窗口拉上蛛网，就连在他的手腕上……他怎么可以那么专制地以为，一个女孩子只要叫了他Peter Papa，就应该永远都是个小女孩，永远乖乖听话，永远不要长大，永远只活在他构筑的安全网中？何况他对自己和对我完全是瞎子都看得见的双重标准：他自己走马观花一样换男朋友、女朋友，却连男孩子和我多说了一句话都不允许。这样的人，我拒绝继续叫他Peter Papa。  
最严重的一次是，他没收了一个男孩子硬塞给我的东西，门外正站着他的一个和早上的已经不同的女朋友。我那次气得连他的名字都不叫了，只叫他Parker，作为报复，还破坏了他即将要进行的约会……  
虽然说，最后我们还是和好了，虽然说由始至终我们都爱着彼此，可是从那个时候开始，我们就无法像青春期前那么亲密了，因为他总是没有办法不管着我。何况，之后我还非要当刚铁女侠，他还非要不喜欢Jeff，所以我们关心对方归关心对方，却连话都没有办法一直好好地说。  
这种情况一直持续到我的怀孕了。怀着TSJ的时候，我才知道原来作为父母，只要涉及孩子真的可以有操不完的心，真的可以付出一切。我那时才慢慢理解了他之前的做法与心情。而当我从产房里出来，亲眼看到当他小心翼翼地抱过Jeff临时改变主意，说“要不，就叫Tony Stark Jr.”的新生儿，轻轻地叫了一声“Tony”时的那种表情，我才突然察觉了他光风霁月的一生中最不敢外道的秘密……”Morgan说到这里，抬头看了一下自己的父亲。  
因为了解这一眼背后的含义，Tony心脏再次鼓噪，各种乱纷纷的情绪再次涌上来。  
在他内心犹豫不决的时候，女儿的叙说还在继续，“我从那时才开始叫他Papa，不是Peter Papa，就只是Papa。天……我真应该早点这样叫他。我真应该早点明白他。  
可愚蠢的是，在很早以前，我竟然会以为他偷偷爱着的人是Mummy。毕竟Mummy累极了时，也会靠在他的肩膀上休息，他给她的心疼一点都没比看到我在玩耍中不小心擦破一点油皮时的少。所以后来Mummy后来嫁给Happy，他送Mummy走过红毯时开心得就像终身有靠的人是自己的样子让我觉得很疑惑。之后过了几年，我满二十周岁了，有一天，May特意约我出来，问我对他什么感觉，我才突然醒觉，这么多年来，他曾经有过那么多的男朋友，女朋友，竟然无一例外的都有着深色的头发和灵动的眼睛……  
我为此着实紧张了好长一段时间，怕他其实一直都在等我长大。毕竟，我恰恰就是这种类型，还比他们中的所有人都出色……而他虽然对我很好，他整个人虽然都很好，但是完全不是我挑选伴侣时会考虑的款。  
而且，我虽然和他吵架，和他对着干，并且在那种时候只叫他Peter，但是在心里面始终都把他当成自己的父亲来敬爱。如果真是那样，那真的是完全不能接受的变态。  
谁知道命运对他的残酷，竟然残酷至此，在我突然明白之后，只要一想到这个，都会为他感到心碎，也一直到现在都不敢告诉May真相。  
我还一直到今晚之前，都完全不能理解他为什么要勉强自己去谈恋爱。明明他要顾及学业，顾及复联，顾及自己的公司，还要花很多很多的时间来陪我，一天里几乎没有什么属于自己的时间，明明很多时候都已经被繁杂的公务弄得身心俱疲，为什么还要坚持不懈地勉强自己去做自己并不真的喜欢做的事情。  
不可否认，他的那些数不清的男女朋友中，有少数人是真的值得他喜欢，他也是真的喜欢，甚至我和Mummy还有May也都喜欢，但他们都不曾让他完全开心，也不曾为他停留太久。他的每一场恋爱都逃避不过无疾而终的下场，为什么还一直都在坚持，一直都在尝试。  
原来是因为他曾经答应过您。  
我之前也想不通，为什么Tony Stark Jr.被命名为Tony Stark Jr.会让他惊喜到觉得人生终于圆满无憾，从此对Jeff另眼看待。  
原来是因为，这让他觉得自己终于不会再完全愧疚于您……  
我记得小时候有一次，他和我说有点事情，要离开三天，三天后一定回来，带我出去玩。我掰着手指头数，三天后他果然回来了，而且立刻带我去游乐场。那天，我玩得很开心，可是，他后背的新缝合的伤口却裂开了……  
Mummy骂了他好久，他却理所当然地说答应我的事情一定要做到。  
他答应过我的事情，不管是大事还是小事，真的从不食言，我后来还写过一篇修辞课作业，说要当一个像他那样言而有信，说到做到的人。他帮我检查作业的时候看到了，用那么认真的神色对我说他不敢当，有很多事情，要很多很多年以后，才能知道他是不是真的能够说到做到。  
Daddy，这已经是很多很多年以后了，Papa一直坚持了这么久了，他算不算说到做到了？”  
“……是的，我的小公主，他是，没有人能比他做得更好了。”Tony也紧紧搂着女儿，他深呼吸了几口，似乎终于下定了决心，“Karen，不要假装你不在，告诉我他在哪里。”  
得到Karen提供的方位后，Tony给了一个已经有点不符合平常人入睡时间的不能算是晚安的晚安吻给女儿，然后立刻起身行动。  
但是，他在即将离开起居室时，心里依然有点不确定，回过身来问被孤零零地留在沙发上，带着期待和紧张，不安地看着他的女儿，“我的小公主，用多长的时间来爱上一个人，才算合适？”  
Morgan一听，欢喜地哭了出来，“三天，或者四十年，或者这之间的任何一天任何一月任何一年，都那么合适。”  
“WOW，我的小公主给我的永远都是那么多。我爱你，请你转告他们，我们很快就会回来。”  
“我爱您三千遍！帮我告诉Papa，我爱他两千九百九十九遍！”  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

不管事情是怎样繁多，境遇如何，这条迢遥长路Peter每年都会抽出时间来走一遍。  
无视时间成本，顺应本心慢慢地走一遍。  
一路跟随流水，把分别的一年里，关于Morgan，关于Pepper，关于复仇者联盟，关于Tony可能会关心到的所有事情都细细地说上一遍。  
在多年前Pepper发现了他的秘密，并且给予他的彷徨肯定的答案之后，他终于可以稍微放下心头的重担，不再像之前的那些年一样，因为每一年都迫切地希望能够骄傲地说出，“Mr.Stark，我结婚了，你放心吧”，却每一年在提及自身，提及这方面时，都只能是一句空泛的“Mr.Stark，我也很好”而感到焦灼、遗憾和挥之不去的愧疚。  
今年更加不一样的是，他没完没了的叙说里多了一个Tony Stark Jr.，其篇幅比肩Morgan甚至还稍有超越，他们娘儿俩加在一起，让本来已经够絮絮切切的一路更是连朝语不息。  
虽然，正是因为这个小天使，这条本来应该在暮春走的路，他拖到了深秋，比约定好的时间已经迟了很久很久了。不过，想必Tony完全不会介意——看在他有那么多关于这个小宝贝的事情要分享，看在他精心剪辑出来的视频合集的份上，谁能够拒绝一个这么可爱，这么甜蜜的小天使呢！  
“……他还继承了Stark家族无与伦比的头脑。你知道吗，他很早就会说话了，说出来的第一个词不是Papa或者Mama，而是Gree。他是想叫Grandpa，他第一个想叫的，竟然是Grandpa！多温暖！所有的人都觉得他是在叫我，可是，我觉得，他其实是在叫你。每天我给他讲关于你的事情，给他看你的照片时，他都是那么开心，那么兴奋，他最爱的玩具都和钢铁侠有关，其中Wanda亲手缝的钢铁侠小玩偶最得他欢心，睡觉也要抱着。他甚至还会抱着你的照片亲个不停。他一定也在想你，就像……”  
数十年来如一的流水，数十年来如一波涛，数十年来如一的天空在渐渐挣脱黑暗的笼罩。本来也应该数十年来如一的此时空白的沙滩上，意外地站着一个人。  
那个穿着严整的正装，却被俏皮的风拂乱柔软的卷发的人，正在出神地看着天边刚刚露出的一线光芒。在光影明灭中，其背影美好得那么熟悉，像他从来只敢在梦里追随，却在很多很多年以前就已经完全不敢允许自己奢望的海市蜃楼。  
他屏住了呼吸，完全不敢动，还祈祷日月不移，流水与轻风不变，世间一切就此停止，为他留住这刻，为他留住这个。  
但是大自然的规律何曾会因为一个微不足道的人愚不可及的愿景而改易，一阵风的变奏，带走了幻影的一刻，让世界重归真实。  
或者，世界从不虚幻——所有的苦难固然真实，固然痛得切肤，所有的珍贵与美好也不会一触即散——看风景的人像是察觉到了身后大起大落的心情和患得患失的心事，在他不敢眨眼的注目中转过身来，“Oh，Mr.Parker.”

End。


	14. 彩蛋

Parker Tower、Stark Tower最近重新处于各路记者长枪短炮的埋伏中。

因为一个最开始是上传到Instagram的视频——上传该视频的用户本来只是刚好在Parker Tower附近，刚好想起见异思迁的各大媒体已经有一段时间没有更新Peter推着一辆婴儿车或者是背着一个小娃娃上下班的照片了，又想着自己来都来了，闲着也是闲着，不如猫一猫，说不定运气好凑巧能赶上，偷拍一张私家照片自己舔。

谁知这妹子大概是从家里一路踩着狗屎过来的，运气何止是好，简直是好到爆——从大厦出来的Peter不仅怀里抱着一个小的，手里还牵着一个老……呸，大的。

在妹子脑中绝对没有一丝错漏的全纽约知名人士八卦记忆储存里，公众场合下，Peter Parker就从来没有过在抱着大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark Jr.的时候，还腾出一只手去给其他人的先例。哪怕是曾经在儿子出生前的数十年间得他全部疼爱的Morgan Stark，也得不到这项殊荣，实在忍不住了想争宠，也只能是把自己的手尽力塞到他为小宝宝封闭了的臂弯里完成一个一厢情愿的挽着，当作聊胜于无的自我安慰。

可是如今，他不仅腾出一只手给另外一个人，而且还是十指紧扣的那种！

八卦触觉长期保持着高敏锐度的妹子立刻把拍照功能改为摄像，然后全程带着慈爱的姨妈笑看着在等车的过程中，Peter一个落在怀里的小娃娃正戴着的那顶印着钢铁侠面罩的帅气棉线小暖帽上的吻招惹了正滴溜溜着大眼睛这看看，那瞧瞧的Tony Stark Jr.。

这小娃娃风景也不看了，二话不说，立刻霸气地扳着他的脸，用一个个热情洋溢的口水吻逗得他开怀大笑，并顶着一脸的水光晶亮报以更高热情的回礼。末了，还调整了一下姿势，把小天使和他正牵着的那个人之间的距离拉得更近，嘴上还说着什么，而当小娃娃凑过去，貌似也打算用自己要多少有多少的口水给那人洗脸的时候，那人率先一口叼住了娃娃的小鼻子。这逗得小娃娃笑得根本上停不住，手儿脚儿也在不停地挣动，似乎对于自己精致的鼻头会被人咬掉这件事有一种特别快活的担心，终于保住了自己的鼻子后，立刻往回缩，整个人都紧紧地巴在Peter的身上，脸埋在他远离那人的一边肩窝里，好像还一直都在嚷嚷地笑着。视频里Peter不得不抽出和那人相牵的手，一下一下地给怀里的小人儿顺气。

而这过程中，他还不曾稍停地对身边的人说话，连眼角的细纹都浸满了笑意。说到最后，他的神色里都带上了一点点类似于撒娇的意味了，重新牵过去的手还在求恳似的轻摇，那人也似乎终于拗不过，虽然脸上带着嫌弃，但还是微微踮起脚尖，轻轻搂了一下他和小娃娃，又在他空出来的一边脖侧印了一个吻。

这不科学。

一个曾经纵横情场，浮花浪蕊无数的人怎么可能因为一个草草的虚抱和敷衍的亲吻就激动得像第一次得到心爱的人多看了一眼的毛头小子？

一个被过往的诸多情人披露为“极少接吻，对于情人间的亲热也不大热衷，白瞎了那么雄厚的‘本钱’”的人，怎么会这么没定力地在如此敷衍的一吻之下依然像受到了什么了不得的撩拨那样追过去缠着又要了一个长到连好脾气的小娃娃都不忿打断的深吻，仿佛彼此的双唇黏在一起一辈子会是世界上最好的事情？

一个对于外界镜头极其敏感，而且多数时候表现生硬甚至抗拒的人怎么可能在发现她的偷拍之后，在镜头里露出了羞涩但是完全掩饰不住幸福甜蜜的笑容？

反而是那个不知道打哪里冒出来的，可以在已经与绯闻绝迹十多年的花花公子身边占得不容忽视的一席之地的陌生人，竟然在发现了她的镜头之后泰然自若，微笑连连，还毫不忌讳地用自己被吻得已经微微红肿的唇抛了一个骚气冲天的飞吻。

而就这一个轻飘飘的飞吻，竟然让出了名的慷慨的慈善家格外在意，如果不是他们的司机刚好把车开过来，妹子怀疑他会不顾车水马龙，人迹喧嚣飞扑过来强抢回去。

这真不科学。

妹子绝迹而去的车驾，摸了摸自己先被撩得，后被镇得有点不找边际的心跳，严重怀疑自己今天拍到的是假的PeterParker。

而当她把视频上传到Instagram，有眼尖的朋友发现这位陌生人和Tony Stark Jr.有几分相像，并几经转载被发到了Twitter之后，更加不科学的事情被无所不能的网友深挖出来了——那个出现在Peter Parker身边的，可以和Tony Stark Jr.一起平分他的关注的，让他在大庭广众之下也情不自禁给予热吻的陌生人，竟然更是像极了四十年前就已经牺牲的超级英雄钢铁侠AKA Tony Stark。

这绝对是21世纪下半叶里最值得关注的大新闻！

于是闻腥就扑的各路媒体蜂拥而至，施展诸般武艺，显露各种神通，想要获得更新、更快、更全的一手信息。

皇天不负有心人，在纽约大大小小的媒体记者锲而不舍，无孔不入的诸般围堵之下，他们终于在一天午后活捉到落单在离Stark Tower不远的一个甜甜圈店里的其中一位当事人。

在那里，这位被诸多甜甜圈俘虏的当事人对着各种款式的，各家媒体的镜头、话筒，边一分钟都不辜负地大吃特吃，边把自己如何深深地被Peter Parker的人格魅力所吸引，如何疯狂地、绝望地迷恋着他，如何花了大量时间研究其过往，揣摩其心思，在全世界都还被蒙在鼓里的时候如获天启般发现了他心中的白月光和朱砂痣，之后如何多方集资整成他最爱的样子，又如何花费更多的年月揣摩那个白月光和朱砂痣的言行举止等等的历程娓娓道来。

故事的最后，这位咖啡足，甜甜圈饱的当事人还对着诸多镜头自在地打了个豪放的嗝，张着那双据他说是斥巨资整成的让人无法抗拒的大眼睛，可怜兮兮地问，“……我知道我的爱很卑微，但是它绝不虚假，我知道可能我做的永远都不够，但是我永远不会停止，我可以当一下Tony Stark吗？”

得到了在场的被感动得七荤八素的媒体人如出一辙的肯定回答之后，这位入戏太深的当事人又拿那双还水光潋滟着的眼睛去看刚刚闻讯赶来的，气势汹汹，大有把他好不容易吃进肚子里的甜甜圈全抠出来之意的另外一个当事人，“我可以当一下Tony Stark吗？”

另外一个当事人那句无奈的，宠溺的，肯定的兼识趣的，“当然，你是我永远的Mr.Stark。”已经把在场的旁观者心中汹涌着的激情推向更高的高潮了，这位“永远的Mr.Stark”心中却因为这个称谓依然有点不满足——当然了，我就只能是Mr.Stark了，至于“Tony”、“Tony宝贝”、“Tony小天使”、“Tony可爱多”、“Tony蜜糖包包”……反正除了当年那声颤抖的，沉痛的，绝望的“Tony”，所有有关Tony的充满爱和阳光的甜蜜称呼，都是那个孙子的了。

自知失却的这一城再也扳不回来，Tony决定在别的地方收个连本带利。

于是他从衣服口袋里掏出了一枚自从得知他的枕边人和他的亲生女儿竟然完全没有良心地背着他搞地下活动，在暗搓搓地准备求婚事宜时就偷偷带在身上，打算随时随地截胡的戒指，在所有镜头的见证下跪了下去，“那么，Mr.Parker，请问你愿意接受我的求婚吗？”

而他确实连本带利全讨回来了——和亲眼看到了Peter当时被鲠得微微僵硬却不得不说“Yes”的精彩表情相比，“Tony”这个称呼被自己的小外孙占了算得了什么；他每天所能够得到的亲吻总是落后一个连两岁都不到的小布丁一大截算得了什么；每天晚上都有个要喝夜奶，并坚决要求从小床转移到他和爱人的大床上睡，而且一定要睡在中间的小娃娃打搅了他们的亲昵这件事情又算得了什么！

End


	15. 番外：Tony娃的2周岁生日

我之前已经想象过他们婚后一起生活的场景，也想象过他们一起过情人节的场景。刚好这篇文私设了个奶娃，所以我想看看他们一起带娃儿是什么样子。  
另外，荷兰弟生日快乐呀！  
以及，小伙伴们儿童节快乐！

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony没办法看清眼前的人是谁，不知道为什么也没办法从TA的声音分辨出其性别，其他更深层次的信息更是无从判断。  
但是，这丝毫没有妨碍他把TA当成世界上顶好的人——看在TA正端着的一大盘垒得老高的三层牛肉豪华芝士汉堡、甜甜圈和冒着热气的咖啡用温和得近乎海妖般诱惑的语气说“不用客气，随便吃”的份上。  
作为一个重新回到地球已经大半年，但是在这些食品方面从未被如此纵容过，连偷偷摸摸的地下活动也越来越艰难的人，Tony当然不会客气。不过，保险起见，在拿起一个甜甜圈准备开动前，他还是审慎地确定一下，“Peter不会知道这个吧？”  
得到肯定的回答后，他兴高采烈地张大嘴巴，打算大快朵颐。然而，刚刚咬下去，都还没来得及咀嚼，噩梦就降临了——被TA信誓旦旦地保证说绝对不会知道的Peter不知道从哪里突然冒了出来，不顾一切地扑过来拼命地掰开他的嘴要抢走甜甜圈，还歇斯底里地尖叫哭喊。  
“非常成熟，Mr.Parker。”Tony被持续的噪音刺激得连心爱的芝士汉堡、甜甜圈和咖啡们就此隐退都顾不上，含含糊糊地吐槽，还不得不伸手掏了掏自己的耳朵。而这一掏，他突然醒了过来，然后惊悚地发现尖叫哭喊还在继续增强——来自还趴在他头边用力撕扯他嘴巴的Tony Stark Jr.  
他赶紧把不知道为什么会出现在自己嘴里的小外孙心爱的钢铁侠棉布小玩偶吐出来，“嘿，伙计，早上好。我也很高兴见到你，你的小外公呢？”  
话音刚落，房门就被急促地打开，神色焦急的Peter三步并作两步掠到床边，顾不得身上正穿着的围裙，抱起一看到他出现就立刻带着自己的玩偶在床铺上往他的方向抢爬了两步的小娃娃，紧张万分地察看情况，“Tony乖宝宝，怎么啦？饿了，拉臭臭了，还是哪里痛痛了？”确定了没有什么不妥之后，才终于松了一口气，亲了又亲，蹭了又蹭那小卷发脑袋柔声安慰，“小乖乖今天满两岁咯，是个小男子汉了，男人可是不流行掉珍珠串串的。乖，不哭了，外公和小外公都在这里……”  
Peter不说“外公”还好，一说外公，小娃娃Tony被安抚得稍稍稳定一点的情绪又上来了，把手中的小玩偶举到他面前，让他看上面还很明显的，被口水濡湿了的牙印，昭示自己心爱的娃娃遭受了多大的苦难。虽然当事人表达得磕磕绊绊，而且很多地方因为词汇量的限制，只能用含义自悟的咿呀代替，但是这并没有妨碍控诉里的义愤填膺被准确地传达出来，和证据一起指向肇事者，那个依然顶着鸡窝头坐在床上，处于醒来的最初阶段那种状态的大人Tony。  
Peter越听越控制不住笑容，抬眼看向Tony，用唇语悄悄地问，“饿啦？”  
还不是因为你，把那么好吃的东西限制在仅能够吊命的量！Tony短促地扁了一下嘴，表达自己的不满。  
Peter见状，赶紧边腾出一只手把小布偶上面的牙印慢慢抚平以哄孩子，边走到Tony的床铺那边贴着他坐下，亲了亲他乱糟糟的头发道早安，表示早餐已经做好，如果需要，可以立刻给他端过来……  
作为原告，Tony娃上齐了人证物证，正等着小外公给自己可怜的小布偶讨回公道呢，谁知道在他的期待里本来应该扮演公正严明的法官角色的Peter竟然罔顾正义，公然和应该被加以惩罚的被告这么亲昵。目睹此情此景，小人儿如何肯依，当即大喊抗议起来。  
Peter立刻态度良好地加以补偿，把数倍之多的亲吻印在怀里的小卷毛上，给娃儿看经他的努力已经有所恢复的布偶，“小外公帮忙摸摸，钢铁侠不痛痛了。来，Tony也给他痛痛飞飞……”  
娃儿看见布偶好了，情绪即刻烟消云散，很配合地亲了一下小玩偶，然后姿势认真地把小手掌贴到嘴上，再往外甩，做一个当他不小心磕疼得哭了时，大人们会给他做的动作。接着让Peter和Tony都得跟着做，看到他们都遵照指令执行了，度量一向很大的娃儿开心得完全忘了刚刚大哭了一场的人是自己，毫无芥蒂地给两位外祖父甜蜜响亮的早安吻。  
“好啦，乖宝贝，外公已经很饿了，你的肚肚里面还有没有吃的？”Peter先是重重地亲了一下小娃娃的脸儿，之后煞有介事地把耳朵贴到他的小肚子上，装作认真在听的样子，然后很惊奇地说，“噢，Tony宝宝的肚子在说它也饿了，我们洗脸脸出去给它找吃的好不好？”  
很爱惜自己肚子的娃儿立刻热烈响应，“次饭饭”说得那叫一个字正腔圆。  
“那我们先来看看宝宝的尿裤要不要换。”说着，Peter把娃儿轻轻放到床上，还顺势又去吻了一下因为小外孙没完没了的闹腾，已经完全清醒，不过依然赖在床上的Tony，并把他拉起来，“Mr.Stark，起床了，准备一下我们一起去吃早餐。”  
刚才的那个梦还真的让Tony觉得有些饿了，因此没有异议地借力站起来，然后趁着Peter还要给小外孙替换尿布，自己先趿着拖鞋找好替换衣服去使用浴室。  
很快，Peter也抱着已经和他一样解决了个人生理问题的小娃娃进来，在宽大地洗手台上安放一张围椅，将娃娃放进去坐好，细心地围上毛巾，然后把挤好了绿豆大的牙膏的儿童牙刷沾了一点点水润润之后递过去，自己在旁边端着水杯伺候，“宝宝刷牙了，和外公一样给牙齿洗澡澡了。”  
自打Tony娃出生开始，Peter就很注意他的口腔清洁。在他长牙之后，更是有意识地培养他独立的清洁习惯。所以，他如今刷起牙来姿势也颇为娴熟，看着长胡子的那个外公刷得满嘴泡沫还不忘挤眉弄眼地逗自己，更是开心不已，把这看作快乐得不得了的事情。  
反倒是Peter在旁边，连眨一下眼睛都觉得是一种冒险，嘴上更是没有停过：好了，宝贝，小心呛到泡沫；宝贝含一点点水，别喝哦；吐出来，都吐出来，这水脏脏；来，啊一下给小外公看看里面……  
好容易祖孙两人都已经洗漱完毕了，小娃娃一出浴室就申请下地，噔噔噔跑回床边拿起自己刚刚放下的小布偶交给Peter，然后把自己的两只手都贡献出来，分给两位外祖父一人一只，很骄傲地当个小引路人，带他们去饭厅，并指挥Peter把自己抱到专用椅子上坐好。在等待早餐端上来的过程中，他还很会利用碎片时间地“批阅”了凌晨被紧急召集去出任务的美国夫妇在路上给他录制的影像。  
虚拟屏幕里的那对父母先是用兴奋不已地语气祝他生日快乐，并带着一种近乎夸张的惊奇和羡慕表示“两周岁可厉害了，比一周岁整整大了一年”。这让小娃儿为自己的了不起感到特别自豪，对于父母接下来的关于不能陪他吃早餐和去中央公园玩耍的抱歉大方地表示不介意，又适当捧场地对他们“下午之前一定会回来”的保证表达了自身的期待。最后，当父母一起隔空亲吻他时，他还很有礼貌地回了飞吻，小小的人儿不知道从哪里学来的架势，颇有点豪放和潇洒的意味在里面。  
一样坐在餐桌前等吃的Tony被这个行走的小笑料包逗得乐不可支。  
看完父母录制的视频的娃儿见自己的外公在旁边笑得根本上收不住，虽然不明白个中原由，不过也跟着格外兴奋。  
而当Peter把关乎他的小肚子的早餐端上来了，他的情绪就更加高涨，以致Peter不得不先陪他说说话，等他不再激动得大笑大喊大叫了，才帮忙系上围脖，把早餐摆到他的面前。他眼睛滴溜滴溜地扫了又扫自己面前的三个小碗，最后决定先从淋上了一勺子蜂蜜的蒸蛋开始开动，还不忘小大人一样比着手势请两位外祖父也吃早餐。  
分坐在他两边的Peter和Tony都为此而忍俊不禁，也凑着这么热情的气氛对付自己面前的薄煎饼。  
因为刚刚做好不久的煎饼格外松软可口，搭配着已经细心地去了核的樱桃愈显赏心悦目。更重要的是手边那杯温度刚好，散发的香味也特别诱人的手工现磨咖啡可以稍稍弥补那个豪华的南柯一梦，Tony为此更是觉得心情愉快，咬着奶味浓郁的煎饼的过程中，还忍不住甩掉拖鞋，光着脚伸过去撩拨对面的人规规矩矩垂着的小腿。  
Peter为此轻轻噎了一下子，淡玫瑰色瞬间在白净的脸上蔓延，慈爱的笑容也转为羞涩，偏偏又犟不过心里的甜蜜横过桌子来牵着他的手，一起边吃早餐，边密切关注小外孙的进餐状况。  
只要有人和自己一起进餐，Tony娃一向省心，完全不需要大人提供额外的协助就会喷香地把属于自己的那份餐点吃光。  
今天也不例外，所有Peter分配给他的食物，不管是蒸蛋、为了照顾他特意切成小块的煎饼还是樱桃，他都很捧场地吃完，然后乐呵呵地扬着吃成了一个小花猫的脸当之无愧地接受小外公一如既往的表扬，为自己在新的一天里吃完第一顿的速度又领先于两位都只有一只手来进食的外祖父而骄傲不已，并用优胜者的耐心和风度等着他们也终于解决掉自己的早餐，很乖顺地让Peter帮忙擦掉吃到了脸上的食物，之后很享受地接受同时落到自己双颊的表彰与庆贺之吻，又循例和哪怕再没有时间也一定要去地下工作室打一下卡的小胡子外公挥手说再见，乖乖地留在这里等着Peter收拾好桌子，清洗完碗、碟之类的再带他去换下因为一顿自力更生的早餐已经乱糟糟的睡衣。  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

在换衣服的过程中，Friday报告说策划公司已经在楼下。  
Tony娃儿还小，长辈们都无意为他大操大办，这只是一个邀请部分亲友参加的小型生日party而已。  
而且在预约的时候Peter已经把要求和负责人交代清楚了，因此他还是有条不紊地边逗着小外孙换衣服，边让Friday先指引工作人员去85层差不多有一半的面积被开辟为娃儿的游戏乐园的那个大厅，自己再三确认娃儿被打扮得帅气又舒服了，才抱着下楼。  
那里，工作人员们还处于实地勘察，规划部署阶段，尚未真正开始工作，看到闻名遐迩的Peter Parker和Tony Stark Jr.同时出现了，都忍不住投以注目礼。  
多年来一直都是媒体关注目标的Peter此时的表现就比不上一个才两岁的小孩子了——Tony娃似乎比他更明白自己的魅力，而且还天生知道应该怎么施展这种魅力，怎么让本来就已经够人见人爱的自己更加讨人喜欢，在出现的第一时间里就用天真无邪的笑脸和简单却不失热情礼貌的“Hello”为自己赢得了一屋子看起来既像柔软得立刻就要化掉又像恨不得当场把他抢过去抱着吞进肚子里的喜爱目光和一个明明还很年轻，却因为他而浑身上下都透着母性光辉的小美女送的特别Q的氢气球。  
他颇为满意这个新的玩具，扯着它的短绳在手里把玩。之后注意力很快又被这些陌生人变戏法似的变出来的各式各样色彩缤纷，渐渐铺满会客室一隅的地面的氮气铝膜气球所吸引，看样子很想要下去扑着玩个痛快，却因为Peter“乖宝宝不要打扰叔叔阿姨，哥哥姐姐们工作”的说辞而忍着，似乎做个小外公口中的乖宝宝对他来说才是比所有有趣的事情更重要的那一个。  
第一次近距离接触3D版的Stark家小天使的工作人员们看着他这么乖巧听话，都完全丧失了抵抗力，更别说用尽所有关爱看着他长到今天的家长本人。于是，Peter把他放下来，让他正式得到工作人员们的允许，并道谢之后，再去取自己喜欢的气球。  
这个放行让他开心得满地的气球都还没有拿到一个，自己手中的那个氢气球就因为过于得意忘形而不慎脱手飘走了，诧异之下，完全顾不得地上的那些了，很着急地指着顶上的那个向Peter求助，“Grandpa…”   
多年来的经历让Peter哪怕在不出任务的时候也还是习惯戴着一个伪装成手表的蛛网发射器以有备无患，只是众目睽睽之下为了一个氢气球如此施展似乎有点不妥，他估摸了一下天花板的高度，以防万一先把娃儿抱到了更远一点的安全地带安顿好，然后自己在一段助跑之后踩上一张椅子借力往上跳精准地捉住氢气球的绳子，之后用一个漂亮的后空翻轻巧着地。  
这下子不仅Tony娃兴奋万分，亲眼目睹了这个的工作人员们也都忍不住为一个已经有了一定年齿的养尊处优的著名企业家竟然拥有大多数年轻人都望尘莫及的灵活身手而热烈喝彩。  
无意中成了焦点中的焦点的Peter有点懊悔自己在取气球的时候怎么就忘了表现得艰难一点，吃力一点。  
也幸好失而复得的氢气球和新取到手的，不会一朝不慎就会飘走的铝膜气球加在一起的吸引力都没有持续太久。Tony娃玩了一会后，就口中念叨着“Grandad”，朝Peter伸开双臂，意思是要摆驾去自己的另外一位外公那里了。  
Peter当然求之不得，二话不说就抱起他，又和工作人员交代了几句，让他们随意使用这一层的设施和食物，就去厨房提起自己今天早上准备好的用以外出野餐的保温箱，乘电梯去地下层。  
地下工作间里，Tony正在专注地对付着自己面前的好几个大虚拟屏里面正在快速滚动的浩如烟海的数据，听到身后传来响动，就在Jarvis的问好声中转身用含笑的眼神迎接他们，“Hey，Gentlemen.”  
Peter走过去把半个身子都探出了去的Tony娃交到他的怀中，自己在后面把他们祖孙都搂起来，一起看屏幕里的最新数据，“……19.5%，又有进展了。”  
Tony摇了摇头，“还是太慢了，照着这样的速度，我可怜的Jar要回避Wanda回避到什么时候，他啥时候才可以出去见人？”  
工作间的内置音箱里再次传出Jarvis的声音，用一种精准的严谨和无可辩驳的措辞，“一个由数据组成的AI，严格来说并不应该会处于可怜的状态或者沦落到被可怜的境地。另外，作为一个AI，我确定自己对于所谓的见人也没有社会性动物的那种渴求和期待感。Miss. Maximoff的感情才更加需要被照顾。”  
Peter也帮着劝慰，“Wakanda乐意提供所需振金和无条件的技术支持，再生舱已经就绪，Thor回了信息，Quill明确表示虽然他和Gamora的孩子才四岁多不大适合远行，但是等到了最后阶段，他们银河护卫队全体无论如何都会过来一趟，看能不能出一份力， Bruce也已经做好了准备，我、Ned和Harry随时供你调遣，Jarvis更是日以继夜地搜寻相关数据，你看数据的整合进程每天都在更新，Vision回来只是迟早的事情了，Mr.Stark。”  
“我只是希望可以快一点，Wanda这么多年来那么孤独，吃了那么多的苦……”Tony抱着娃在Peter的臂弯中转身，眼中所包含着的揪心的疼让Peter明白，他的疼惜不只是给Wanda一个人。  
“你要知道，有些人是太阳，即使不出现，在隆冬里、极地里想起，就已经倍觉温暖。如果上天如此眷顾让他真的出现，那再多的黑暗也会消失殆尽。”Peter一瞬不瞬地回视爱人的眼睛，并牵起他的手贴上自己的心房，“他是世界上最不可思议的存在，没有什么是他做不到的，更加没有什么辛苦，没有什么伤痛是他不能够治愈的。诗人不是说了么，挚爱即良医。”  
手心里感受到的心跳仿佛有温度那般烫得Tony连耳朵尖都已经隐隐发热。但是，小外孙在怀，他可不想让娃儿觉得自己这个也算是曾经声名在外的花花公子外公不如另一个呢，“胡诌也要看对象，绝对没有诗人说过这样的话！”  
“那也许是未来的诗人？毕竟一个即将退休的人总需要些小消遣。”Peter笑着凑过去吻了一下他的前额，又接过开始往他身上巴的Tony娃自己抱好，狠狠亲了一口，“宝宝说是不是？”  
所有的家长里，娃儿和Peter最亲，对于他说的话自然不管怎样都特别给脸，狂热赞同。  
Tony对此可毫无办法。而且，看着他生命中这么重要的人们都欢乐得如此无暇，那些因为进度缓慢而涌上来的着急与阴霾也就随之烟消云散，他挥手关掉所有的屏幕，“Jarvis，这里交给你了。”  
Jarvis尽责地继续工作的同时，还不忘像以往那样祝福他们周末出游愉快。  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

愉快哪足以形容他们每一次的周末出游呢。  
虽然说女儿和女婿因为临时任务又一次缺席了Stark家的三代合一亲子活动。不过这丝毫没有减损老孩子和小孩子的兴致——那对爷孙看到公园里有其他小朋友在放风筝，兴奋得简直就像是脱了缰的野马或者是被关了一个星期好容易出来放风的哈士奇。  
Tony坐在草坪上，端着Stark Phone摄录Tony娃骑在Peter的肩膀上，野心勃勃地想要去够一个看起来像是触手可及，实际上差了好大一截的金鱼风筝的场景。  
明明他们之间隔着一段距离，小娃儿响亮快活的笑声也像在耳边那样清晰，他被感染得也忍不住汩汩地冒着笑意，还抱着一种看热闹不嫌事大的心态煽风点火地扯着嗓子给他们加油，以让自己的视频可以更精彩。  
正录着的时候，右后方传来了一把陌生的声音，“Mr.Stark，请问可以耽误您一会儿吗？”  
Tony心中暗暗可惜自己正录着的视频，不过手上利落地结束录制，用一个眼神示意Peter继续陪小外孙玩，以及和煦地表示完全没问题都在询问结束的最初几秒内完成。  
他回头看向询问者，发现只是一位二十出头的小女孩，怎么努力也掩饰不住身上流露出来的刚刚参加工作的年轻人所带有的青涩，语气中的客套不由得带上了一点真诚的软和，“有什么可以帮到你呢，可爱的女士。”  
“我，我是号角日报的实习记者，之前有听说你们经常带Mr.Stark Jr.出来游玩，可是没有想到我只是难得休息出来走走就真的可以遇上了……”小记者隐隐有些紧张，她当时只是看到了熟悉的面孔，在职业本能的主导下走了过来，至于能不能得到采访允许，如果得到了又该如何把握住却还没有来得及设想过，“……这可真的是很惊喜。”  
“实习生是要好好工作，年轻人努力奋斗总有无限可能。另外，多和前辈搞好关系，然后他们在你告诉你我们经常出来活动之后，还会重点关照你，如果周末在中央公园遇到Peter Parker和Tony Stark带小孩的话，那代表着他们本周依然没有什么事情值得报道的。如果哪一周连钢铁女侠和美国队长也都出现的话，很好，那说明整个地球也没什么重大安全问题值得关注的 ……”从他们刚刚带娃儿出来活动的时候诸多记者长枪短炮伺候着，到现在可以像其他出游的市民一样享受不被打扰的待遇，也是经过不断努力得来的，“不过，就算没有什么大事可以分享，谁又能够拒绝一位女士呢？那么，Miss…”  
“Smith,Maria Smith.”  
"Miss Smith,Maria，首先，你可以直接叫我的小外孙的名字，要知道他更喜欢美女用甜蜜的声音叫他Tony，何况这美女还有个最好不过的名字……"Tony本想请女记者坐下，刚准备开口却发现她穿着一套很休闲的短裙，大概是也打算度过一个休闲的周末，和他们在公园里遇上真的只是一个她口中所说的不期然的惊喜，所谓采访也纯属临时起意。  
这种认知让他的心态变得更加随意，自己主动站了起来，保持着现在的距离，使比自己矮了差不多半个头的女士不至于需要仰视，让彼此的交流更加舒适。  
他的举动和话语确实起到了一定的作用，女记者被逗笑了，不像之前那么紧张，并从善如流地换了一个称呼，“Tony宝贝真的是整个纽约的甜心，连我们报社最严厉的主管对他都毫无抵抗力。”  
Tony对此不以为意地耸耸肩，“人人都爱Tony Stark嘛。”  
“您也是，您也很受欢迎。我们还特意把您的资料和真正的Mr.Stark的一起深入对比研究过，完全挑不出任何违和的地方，如果不是您自己主动披露的话，肯定全世界都会以为您就是当年的钢铁侠Mr.Stark。”  
我本来就是，完全是为了照顾世人的心理承受能力以及尽量避免让某些不法分子起不该起的念头，才不得已冒充我自己。  
好吧，还有一点点懒得解释这么多的因素在里面。Tony有些心虚地摸摸鼻子，“怎么说呢，我打小聪明，学东西总是又快又好。你们都挑不出毛病的话，这说明了我这件事情做得大概也是不错的？”  
“我想答案应该是完美。别的不说，我一个特别喜欢Mr.Parker，搜集了所有能搜集到的关于他的信息的朋友和我说过，您可是迄今为止，和他维持关系时间最长的一个伴侣……”  
Tony从Kree回来到现在也就七八个月的时间，这种“时间最长”可完全体现不出自己的能耐和档次，于是他忍不住插嘴，“不但如此，我也是最后一个。”  
“当然！”女记者的眼睛都亮了，多少在他胡诌了那个“为了得到挚爱多一点的注目，甘愿用另外一个人的眼，另外一个人的脸度过此后的所有日子”的故事之后，为他的付出而感动的女性都有着这样的柔软的，憧憬的，惊叹的，鼓励的眼神，“我的朋友说Mr.Parker现在看起来比以往的任何时候都要开心和年轻，可想而知您的出现对他来说有多重要！而且，他早就已经答应您的求婚了！”  
“对了！说到这个，从您求婚到现在已经又过去了三个月了，怎么还没有听到你们举办婚礼的消息，还是你们已经秘密举办了？”  
秘密举办婚礼？  
不存在的。  
别的不说，光冲着Peter比他花花公子的曾经还要丰富的过往情史，没有一场声势浩大，举世皆知的超豪华婚礼都不足以宣告自己的所有权。  
不过，就算Tony再欣赏这位小记者的会来事，也不会把这点子连Peter都无从得知的隐晦心思告诉她，“主要是我们最近要处理的事情都比较多。而且，谁不想要纽约甜心在自己的婚礼上当花童呢？所以，也要等这个小家伙再大一点点，能够承担这个重任才行。”  
“Oh…”女记者一听，整个人似乎都被一种柔软的情感给浸化了，“那绝对会是最完美的婚礼。”  
可不是么。  
Tony的谈兴愈发高涨起来，对于记者接下来的关于Peter计划从Parker生化集团的CEO位置上退下来这种传言的真实性询问，并不像某位世界驰名集团的掌权者那样避而不谈，而是朝她眨了眨眼睛，“他可是有两个Tony要陪伴的人呢。”  
这个不算是回答的回答已经让女记者格外满足，又接着问了一些不是商业机密，无关复联内幕，而普罗大众又比较感兴趣的问题。越到后面，两个人都越随意，与其说是在采访，倒像是在拉家常。  
一直到Peter察觉Tony已经花了太多的时间在一个陌生人的身上，抱着小外孙过来博取注意，她才在激动不已地拉过了纽约甜心的小手儿，又得到其慷慨赠与的飞吻之后满心欢喜地告别离开。  
“我记得你以前对着媒体可不是这么好说话的。”  
“你的记忆储存有待更新了，Mr.Parker。脾气不好的是‘那位’Tony Stark，以我横空出世以来的表现，在纽约媒体界绝对是好评如潮。”Tony贴上去给了外孙和Peter一人一个吻，“毕竟，这里对媒体不耐烦的人有一个就够了，总要有人挺身而出，充当维护Stark家公众形象的公关大使。”  
“那么，亲爱的大使大人，您在忙于应付媒体之余，能否拨冗陪伴一下您可爱的小外孙和可怜的未婚夫？”觉得一个吻过于吝啬的Peter追过去又为自己多讨了一个，手还不愿意那么快就放开对Tony的掌控，继续扶着他的后脑勺，让他的前额和自己的相抵，说话的语气更是怎样能够让人心软就怎么来。  
Tony娃也爱极了额头抵额头的活动，立刻大笑着加入，努力往上跃动，用娇嫩的小额头来回蹭着两位外祖父。  
这两个磨人精中的任何一个单打独斗的战斗力已经足够强悍，一旦合体了，那更是有本事连万分之一秒都用不上就能够蛊惑自己做任何事情，即使那事情是签订契约，把灵魂卖给魔鬼。  
在如此强大的不可抗力面前，从不认输如Tony也只能乖乖低头，“只要是你们，你知道我的答案永远是‘yes’。所以，还是保留节目？”  
一听到外公说“保留节目”，小娃娃更是兴奋，立刻就要从小外公的怀抱中挣脱下地，嘴上还不住地嚷着“ball”。  
Peter微笑着把自由重新还给他们，自己去一旁翻弄包包。等他拿着Tony娃最喜欢的一个小软皮球回来的时候，两人都已经在各自的位置或站或坐好，跃跃欲试地等着传球活动开始。  
这个游戏他们每个星期出来游玩时都会进行，但是娃儿从来不觉烦腻，而且一玩起来总是特别投入。每次Peter都不得不掐着时间装作失手让小球溜远，然后趁机为他擦汗，给他补充水分。  
这次也不例外。  
娃儿一直玩到肚子饿了，才终于舍得结束游戏。Peter收好小球，又和Tony一起牵着他在草坪上慢慢走了十多分钟，确保他从运动状态中稳定下来，才带他去把手给洗干净了，重新回来都在野餐垫上坐好，从保温箱里把准备好的午餐拿出来。  
他们今天的午餐是金枪鱼三明治和清爽的夏日沙拉。娃娃的那份，Peter还特意把三明治做成了他可以舒适地拿在手里，三口两口就解决一个的大小，让他的午餐虽然在份量上不如大人，但是数量上很是好看。  
这果然很得娃娃欢心，他乐呵呵地吃完了自己的好几个三明治和小碗装的沙拉，然后吸着奶瓶里的番茄汁津津有味地看着身边的两位外祖父，又看看远处也陆陆续续在就餐的其他家庭，安静地消磨回家前的最后一点周末外出活动时间。  
在回去的车上，他就已经睡了过去。当Peter把他从安全椅上轻轻抱下来时，他短暂地醒过来，迷迷糊糊中缠着小外公，要一起睡午觉，却也没能够撑到回到房间，在起居室里就再次睡着。不过Peter怕立刻走动又会把他闹醒，还是抱着他留在这里，打算等他睡得更沉才送回床上。  
Tony归置好野餐用的物品，从厨房里出来，看到Peter坐在沙发上全身放松地靠着靠背，小外孙安安静静地趴伏在他的怀里，两个人都闭着眼睛，呼吸也一样柔缓香甜，就以为都已经睡着了，忙打个手势让Friday把客厅的温度再调高一点，自己蹑手蹑脚地过去，亲了一下宝宝的带着奶香的后脑勺，又在Peter的额头上也轻轻印了一个吻。  
谁知道他还没来得及起身，那个他以为已经睡着了而实际上只是闭目养神的大人立马微微抬头，时机和位置都很精确地回了一个在他的唇上，然后带着偷袭成功的洋洋自得笑意满满地看他。  
这点出息。  
他很大方地又主动给了一个更缠绵更长久的深吻，直到在他们之间的娃娃小手在梦中无意识地动了动，坐着的人条件反射地予以安抚，他才依依不舍地直起上身，在一旁看着娃儿摆脱梦境了，便比划着示意自己的去向，得到回应后离开起居室去地下层继续工作。  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

“Daddy！”  
应激之下，Tony全身的神经都不受控制了跳了跳。反应过来后，他轻轻捏了捏搂住自己的脖子的手臂，带着无计可施的宠溺微微偏头朝因为计划得逞而笑逐颜开的女儿说，“悠着点啊，我的公主，好歹照顾一下你Daddy的心脏，它当年可是需要反应堆维持跳动的。”  
“您也说那是‘当年’。”Morgan勾着父亲的脖子亲了一下他的脸颊才松开，笑嘻嘻地去察看他今天的工作进程，“健康、好极了甚至强悍都不足以形容它现在的情况。”  
和一个继承了自己的诸多基因的宝贝磨嘴皮子有什么胜算呢？  
Tony伸个懒腰，往后退两步在滑轮椅上坐下，放松一下因为较长时间高度集中注意力工作已经隐隐有些僵硬的身体的同时还不忘扫视一下女儿，发现她已经洗过澡，换上日常着装，身上没有明显的伤痕，心头彻底松下来，“什么时候回来的，任务还算顺利吧？”  
“美国队长和钢铁女侠同时出动，顺利哪足以形容？Daddy您一进工作间就诸事不管，六亲不认，连自己的宝贝女儿什么时候回来都不知道。还是Papa疼我，都忙得不得了还亲自给我做午餐。”  
“所以昨天和我抱怨‘Papa趁我不在做布丁给Tony吃就算了，居然还一个都不留给我，他不疼我了’的幼稚鬼是谁？而且，你Papa以前再忙也没少你一顿，现在他复联也不管，公司也不去，整天窝在家里除了照顾个奶娃就无所事事，给你做个午餐值得拿来和我的宏图大业比，你不想你哥哥早点回来了？亏Wanda这么疼你和你的儿子。”  
“Daddy您理亏的时候话总是特别多，我知道今天家里开party，您却蛋糕不会烤，餐点不会做，本就心虚得很……。”Morgan越发乐得可以，一看父亲不服气想否认，立刻话锋一转表明态度，“不过我始终爱您多一点，所以偷偷下来，给您一个机会表现一下。”  
“呵呵，我的钢铁棉袄可真贴心。”  
“Daddy，拜托不要这么小气，那都已经是三个月前的事情了，而且我和Papa精心筹备的一切都因为您一个犯规的偷跑而沦为无用功了，您还有什么不满足的？我这次是真的向着您。”Morgan说着，过去把父亲从椅子上拉起，不由分说地推着往工作间外走，“趁着现在这个时候Jeff要做蛋糕，Papa还在和Karen以及Friday一起扫描所有为小朋友们的晚餐准备的鱼肉，忙着挑出漏网之刺，我们可以做个体贴入微的完美的另一半，不动声色地分担他们的工作。我去接Mummy和Happy，而您，刚好可以趁这个千载难逢的机会搞好婆媳关系……”  
为什么是婆媳？为什么不是岳婿？慢着，是不是他们的房门什么时候不慎没有关严，让女儿看见过某些不应外泄的画面？  
而且，为什么要搞好关系？  
“我和May的关系一直很好……”  
“别嘴硬了。发挥您的聪明才智，使出您的九牛二虎之力吧，Daddy！”  
他是真的没有嘴硬啊。  
从他回来以来，哪怕忽视几位老人隔三岔五来看一次小孙孙，而他即使再忙也会在旁陪上一会这件事情。大的家庭聚会也灵活地根据“超级上班族”的作息以8至10天一次的频率进行着，他和May的关系一向融洽不是有目共睹的事情么？  
难不成女儿竟然认为这种融洽是装出来哄骗世人的？  
拜托！他和May都不是这种表里不一的人好吗？  
真的是忒看不起自己的魅力和May的精明－－为了做到知己知彼，他早就调查研究过了Peter以往的所有情人，胸有成竹到哪怕有朝一日要和其中最出色的一个狭路相逢，也可以腰板挺直，无所畏惧，胜券在握：自己也算年轻，而且绝对比他们天才，比他们有钱，比他们好看，还比他们爱Peter，综合条件简直是甩他们用上惊奇队长的光速飞行技能都追不上的距离好吗－－May这么可能会不满意？  
事实上，自从再见以来，May对自己说过的最激烈的一句话就只是，“我以为是Morgan，没想到竟然是你。其实，这也不是有多难想通的事情，我亲手抚育他长大，理应最了解他，这么多年来还有那么多的迹象摆在我面前。我这个婶婶，到底是太粗心了点……”  
而且，私底下她对自己更好呢。  
比如说现在，她一看到Peter没有跟着来，就高兴地把已经打包好本来要带去给他们招待亲友的自制手工饼干全部拿出来打开，让他不用怕那个专制的某人，大方吃。  
所以，他今天早上所做的那个梦是要应验在这里了。虽然梦和现实果然还是有一大段差距，但是他还是捧场地从中拈起了一块吃掉，然后感情丰富地表示这么有爱的饼干应该拿过去和大家一起分享而不是让他一个人吃光，利落地帮忙再妥善地打包好，等着她收拾好可以出门了，客串一个完美的搬运工和司机。  
他们在回Stark Tower的一路上也是有说有笑，气氛融洽到不行，真不知道Morgan关于他有婆媳关系需要处理的结论是用什么脑回路得出来的，有空要问问才行。  
不过，也就十多分钟之后，他大概知道女儿想法的来源了。  
他们回到大厦时，Tony娃已经结束午睡起床，正穿着一身崭新小马甲西装在先一步来到的Pepper和Happy面前卖弄。一听到电梯门开启的提示音，娃儿立刻看了过来，在看清来者后露出更盛大的笑容的同时还用以他的年龄来说很了不得的速度飞扑过来，“May…”  
“Oh，My Tony…”身边的这个八九十岁高龄的女士也敏捷得让人侧目，脚踩风火轮似的迎上去抱住那个小小的人儿，一老一小叽叽呱呱，絮絮叨叨地互诉别后衷肠。  
明明前天还一起吃过饭，真不知道他们怎么就能夸张得像分离了八辈子，音书全不通，如今终于天可怜见得以重聚那样欣喜若狂。  
Tony看着那大概只有在莎士比亚舞台剧的高潮中才能看到的重逢场面，怎么努力都没办法忍着不笑。然后，他的目光稍稍有点偏移的时候，就看到了对面的女儿用“我给您提供了那么大的方便，制造了那么好的机会，您竟然还是没能够解决这个问题”的说不清是遗憾还是失望的眼神看着自己。  
由是，一切都明白了：他和May的关系完全没有问题，May对自己真的不错，只是因为这种好要黯然失色于她对Tony娃的那种狂热宠爱，才让女儿生出了杞人之忧。  
“这纯粹是对比造成的误会，你好歹也是能够独立打造自己的装甲的Stark家人，怎么这么浅显的道理都不懂？”想通了之后，彻底放心了的Tony立刻用眼神怼回去。  
像是为了印证他的观点那样，他身后的电梯再次传来了开启的声音，随即传来了期待的询问，“Tony呢？”  
“我在这。Nat，有一段时间没见了，最近的教学任务很重吗？”Tony连忙回身招呼，张开双臂想要拥抱一下有小半个月没有见面的老友。  
“很高兴见到你，Tony。”Natasha飞快地搂了搂他，登即张着双臂换上甜腻的笑容和声调边往里走边朝从May的怀里探出头来笑嘻嘻地看着她的小娃娃说：“Oh，Tony，我的小宝贝，我的蜂蜜小蛋糕，来Nat这里，让Nat好好地抱抱亲亲。”  
Tony继而淡定地放行了明明和他还有正事要说，却因为抵不住Tony娃殷切的招手呼唤而只用说出“我也很高兴见到你，Tony，回聊”的短促时间来拥抱他，就迫不及待地加入逗娃娃行列，并大方变身为Hulk只为让娃娃笑得更开心的Bruce，拧头看向女儿，表示现在你明白了吧。  
Morgan为此笑抽在自己妈妈的怀里。  
他翻了个白眼，决定不理这满屋子明明是都是“Tony”，却偏偏要叫得高下立见的人们，归置好May带来的物品，就跑去厨房出卖色相，用几个吻向那个一声“Mr.Stark”也能叫得如此与世不同的人换点好吃的。  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

下午五点半左右，受到邀请的宾客陆陆续续牵儿带女到齐。  
Tony娃看到家里来了那么多大大小小的哥哥姐姐，快高兴坏了，油然而生强烈的主人翁意识，但凡自己爱吃的，爱玩的全部贡献出来，还一会去拉这个小朋友的手，一会又去抱另外一个大姐姐或大哥哥的腿，嘴更是不停地兴奋叽咕，俨然成了全场最受瞩目最受欢迎的交际之星。  
晚餐开始时，小小的人儿被抱到主位的儿童椅上坐下，发现同座的都是不住在这里的哥哥姐姐们，而所有的大人竟然都只是远远近近在各处看他们，完全没有加入的意思后，更是独挑大梁，连Peter特意安排坐在他左右以便随时提供帮助的Ned的长女和Rhodey的其中一个孙女都不曾劳动过，只凭着一己之力像模像样地待人接物，不管是拿勺子勺小外公已经提前帮忙切成小块的奶油鱼排放进嘴巴，还是举起装着果汁的奶瓶示意客人们共饮此杯，都做得很像回事。  
在旁边享用自助食品顺便密切留意他们情况的大人们都被小寿星的举动逗笑了。Tony娃听到了还很得意地朝笑声最密集的地方歪歪头，眨眨眼，又抛了一个沾着奶油的飞吻，这下大人们越发笑个不住。  
Clint不禁感叹遗传的力量。  
Natasha看了一眼站在小朋友餐桌包围圈的对面，因为刚刚笑得噎了一下吓到Peter，被他强行没收掉餐碟，此时正带着假惺惺的近乎炫耀的不耐烦等着他帮忙把稍硬的食物分割成更小体积以绝后患的Tony；又看看侧边不远处，Morgan更是连餐碟叉子都一律不要，只偎在丈夫身边眼巴巴地等着被投喂；连所有人的印象中应该是成熟、稳重、知性(关键是岁数摆在那里了)的Pepper也好像觉得别的碟子盛的东西更好吃，端着自己的，叉着Happy的……  
这样一对比，煞有介事地主持着宴会的小娃娃是何等成熟懂事，“相信我，Tony乖宝绝对把那些不靠谱的基因给优化了。”  
“你和Bruce也没比他们好多少好吗！”即使分隔多年也能和Natasha保持着迷一样的默契的Clint精准地知道她的结论是如何得出来的，却忍不住腹诽。不过表面上他还是要保持统一战线的，“有道是不是一家人，不进一家门。也得亏他们都差不多，谁也别说谁，不然早就因为日常被闪闹分裂了。说到这个……”他端起手边的黄瓜汁朝坐在自己另一边的May致意，“敬你，了不起的女士，要我我是绝对不可能能够忍受和他们经常见面的。”  
May淡定地和他碰杯，并毫无保留地传授自己的秘诀，“我有一所独立的房子。”又抬头看向正和哥哥姐姐们愉快进餐的小宝贝，“而且，谁有空看他们。”  
确实，有什么是能够比一个天真可爱的宝宝更能成为吸引所有目光的焦点所在的呢。何况现在大厦里还不止一个小朋友。  
所以，哪怕小朋友们已经吃好了晚餐并被允许转移到游戏乐园里自由玩耍，而一举两得之下，家长们也可以获得自由活动时间了，也有很多的大人无法安然享受这无比珍贵的不用带娃的时光，具体表现在很多家长和老友上一秒还聊得好好的，下一秒就神使鬼差地要跑过去游戏区那边看一看，就算自家的小朋友现在很不耐烦搭理自己，也乐此不疲。Peter就是其中最为典型的代表。而Wanda和Natasha更是直接安营扎寨在那边，一个统管全局，不管哪个角落有小朋友跌倒或者从高一点的地方掉落都会在伤害没有形成前就被一团红光围住并由此转危为安；另外一个则直接进到乐园里面，像个孩子王一样和一群大孩子，小孩子一起疯玩，好像天天在神盾学校里给一群特工和超级英雄的孩子当老师还不够过瘾似的。  
身尚轻体尚健的Clint拒绝小儿子的陪伴，自己过去看了三四遍，发现他六岁半的小孙女和其他的孩子都玩得好好的，家长们却总是那么不放心，在客厅两端不厌其烦地来回跑，不由得摇头叹息现在的家长都太把孩子当回事了，却不知道这样反而不利于美国的花朵的健康成长。  
直到切蛋糕环节到来，才结束了家长们跑来跑去的艰辛劳碌。吃完了蛋糕，孩子们连脸上的奶油都来不及擦，就迫不及待地催促party的高潮环节－－寿星当众拆礼物－－赶紧开始。  
于是，小寿星再次稳坐主位－－大厅地毯的中央－－钦点小外公作为首席助理，其他长辈们一律随伺左右，所有来宾也列席观礼，开始过目自己今天收到的礼物。  
宾客们送的礼物都各具特色，大多数都是自己亲自动手做的，就算是在市场上购买的，也可以看得出来花了心思，Tony娃对所有的礼物都表现出真诚的喜欢。  
Steve的玄孙送的是一套食品级儿童彩色蜡笔和一副亲手画好等待上色的Stark家族全家福。他看到了立刻小试牛刀，在色彩斑斓的诸多蜡笔中挑出一根给Peter的头发上色并获得了满堂彩。  
Wanda今年缝的蜘蛛侠布偶不仅让他登即触景生情地找来自己的钢铁侠玩偶一起抱进怀里，也让他的小外公恃着礼物堆叠如小山，自以为没有人会看见，偷偷地牵住了他外公的手。  
Natasha和Bruce一起研究制作了一套轻巧且摔不烂的俄罗斯套娃，Tony娃儿看到礼物的瞬间就眉开眼笑，指着第一个瓷娃娃叫“Grannie”，之后惊奇万分地看着围坐在自己身边的长辈们先后在套娃上出现，看到最后他的妈妈肚子底下出现的小小瓷娃娃，更是拍手大笑，“Tony”！  
……  
Tony一看，自己小外孙的心都让宾客们的礼物给勾走了，不知从哪里涌现的危机感与好胜心，强势插队Scott和Hope夫妇，先拆开自己和Peter合送的礼物－－全球仅此一辆的Stark Tower地下工作间出产的新能源儿童小轿车，配备独立的智能操控系统。  
Tony娃见了，二话不说，登即要求试驾，绕着大厅开了一圈依然意犹未尽，虽然被哄着回来继续拆礼物，但是说什么都不肯从驾驶座上下来了，连小外公想要帮忙解开安全带让他舒服一点的贴心举动都只能得到他猛按喇叭的严正抗议。没办法，接下来的活动只能顺着他的意愿继续进行。  
当礼物越来越少，Tony以为自己第一次参加小外孙的生日就一举夺取了“最受小寿星欢迎礼物”桂冠的时候，却被自己的女儿和女婿截胡了。  
他们截胡所凭借的还不是包装精美的礼物，而是一张很有心计地追加的尚未赶得上芸豆大的胎儿彩超照。  
Tony娃听父母耐心解释了三遍，才有点明白这张照片的意义和“你要当哥哥了”究竟是什么意思，欢喜得连新到手的车也不要了，整个人扑到父母的怀里，而整个大厅的气氛也爆发了无与伦比的高潮。  
“你竟然把这么大的事压到现在！而你，竟然还由着她！”Tony怒了。  
“Daddy，我们也是今天中午才知道的。Big Surprise？”  
这样？好吧。Tony很明事理地息怒，然而Peter却彻底暴走了，“你今天竟然还去出任务！而你，竟然还由着她！”  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

晚上10点，如今的作息比被设定好程序的机器人还精准的Tony已经洗完澡在半躺在床上晾七成干的头发。  
他的面前亮着一个虚拟屏，里面是他和Peter的婚礼策划。  
今天在中央公园里，他和那位女记者说的还真不是假话，复活Vision确实需要多方合作并花费大量精力。不过他本来确实也是筹划着Vision一回来，阖家团圆了就立刻举办婚礼，一刻也不多等。这段让Vision回来的时间就权当铺排一个史上最盛大的婚礼所必需的比较漫长的准备战线。  
今晚之后，这个本来就已经够漫长的战线很明显又被扯得更长了——Stark家永远的小公主如今又怀孕了，哪怕宾客在场，哪怕是他亲自出马，也花了好些力气才安抚好联想到她发现喜讯是因为任务后的医护处理而后怕不已的Peter。  
而因此心有余悸的蜘蛛侠当场宣布撤回所有的退休申请，重上一线，且即刻生效。  
所以，他们的婚礼肯定要等Vision回来，且Morgan产下第二胎并度过哺乳期之后才会举行了。  
所以，他本来订好的场地究竟是先退掉，还是继续租着，还是干脆买下来好呢？  
“所以，这就是我不喜欢计划的原因。”Tony揉了揉头发，挥手关掉了屏幕。  
他的话音刚落，房门就从外面被打开了。Peter抱着也是刚刚洗完澡，换上钢铁侠睡衣，两只小手臂紧紧抱着钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠玩偶笑嘻嘻地看着他的Tony娃走进来。  
所以，不但他的婚礼得推迟了，而且今晚他还连两个人的前半夜都没了？  
“好吧，我也没有那么喜欢不按计划。”  
“什么计划不计划的？”  
“别管这个。你知不知道总是和家长一起睡不利于孩子独立性格的养成？科学研究表明不是自己独自睡觉的宝宝比独睡的宝宝要娇气起码60个百分点。”  
“我们Tony才不娇气。哪个小宝贝没有想过要和大人一起睡呢，何况今天是Tony的生日，他当然可以和任何他想要一起睡的人一起。”  
“就你最惯着他，你知不知道今天很多宾客都诟病你的育儿方式？”  
“很多具体是指……”  
“Clint，Emmm…好吧，主要是Clint。但是他没有说错，你在我身边坐不了几分钟就要跑去看一下这小家伙，好像不看一眼他就会凭空消失似的，次数频繁得让人想忽略都不行。”  
“如果我没有记错的话，有几次他是和我一起去的。”  
“是吗？可能我和Bruce讨论得太投入了，倒没有留意到他有离开过。但是，这并不能说明你就对了，你不是今天才这样，宠得太过了，会把小家伙宠坏的。”  
“Stark家的人，怎么宠都不过分。”Peter把宝宝交到Tony怀里，趁着如此方便的姿势吻了一下他的唇，又亲了一下抬头看他们的宝宝，“乖宝贝，和外公玩一下，小外公洗完澡就出来，爱你。”  
在收拾好睡衣走进浴室后，Peter还不放心地又探出头来对和小外孙一起目送他的Tony说，“别给Tony玩那个游戏，Mr.Stark。”  
“谢谢提醒，Mr.Parker。”一等浴室门关上，里面传来了水声，Tony立刻拍拍手，“Jarvis，静音，然后把游戏调出来。”Jarvis心不甘情不愿地投影出一个虚拟屏，Tony娃见了，立刻兴奋地从他的怀里爬出来，坐到对面开始研究屏幕里拼图的图像、色块和轮廓，根据得出的特点把它们挪动到合适的地方。  
这个游戏是Tony专门为小外孙设计的，比市面上的益智拼图要更高阶一点。Peter并不赞成在宝宝睡前给他玩这种会活跃脑细胞的游戏，但是不管是Tony还是Tony娃，在这方面都喜欢背着人搞些刺激的小动作，私底下阳奉阴违偷偷玩的次数已经不是人类那区区两个手掌能够数得过来的了。如今小宝贝已经玩得很顺溜，申请场外援助的次数越来越少。大概过不了多久，Tony又得开发更有挑战力的游戏才能让他在归自己单独带的时间里乖乖听话了。  
不过此时，还是可以享受一下闲闲地带孩子的时光。  
Tony歪在床头看着神情专注的小外孙，看他思考时无意识鼓起的小包包脸，有小大人样儿，但是，依然是个孩子。一个刚刚两岁的小小的孩子，他的小外孙。  
“Hey,buddy.”  
“Sweet baby.”  
“Tony，我叫你呢。”Tony见叫了几次小外孙都没有反应，就伸出脚去碰碰他，他这才从游戏里分神出来，好奇地看着外公。  
“Tony，Tony Stark Jr.”Tony调整姿势，坐正了和小外孙大眼瞪大眼，“你知道么，Stark家几代都是单传，我没有兄弟姐妹，你妈妈Morgan Stark也没有。而你，才两岁的小娃娃竟然要当哥哥了。”  
“哥哥”一词，Tony娃今晚听了很多次。此时再听，依然兴奋不改，游戏也不玩了，对于Jarvis利落地趁机存档收起的举动也不曾抗议，只是趴着外祖父盘起来的腿，用稚嫩的声音力求精准地重复这个词。  
“很兴奋呢，小家伙。我也和你一样开心……”Tony摸了摸小外孙被吹得很干爽的手感极好的卷发，开心之余却带着些犹疑，“但是，有兄弟姐妹究竟是个什么感觉？会不会，当你有了兄弟姐妹了，你所拥有的东西就少了一半？就像这个玩偶，你的最爱，对不对？”他随手拿起床上的钢铁侠布偶，比划给外孙看，“会不会有了弟弟或者妹妹，你本来可以拥有一整个的玩偶，就只剩一半了？”  
Tony娃专心地听着，听到最后见外公一直看着他，不知道是在思考还是在等他的回答，还很兴奋地把玩偶整个往外公那里推，大概是全部都给弟弟妹妹的意思。  
“好孩子……”Tony心里一片柔软，“你愿意把东西让给弟弟妹妹。然而，实际上我担心的是，你爸爸妈妈给你的爱会不会也少了一半……”  
“当然不会。”都不知道浴室的水声是什么时候停的，只见Peter从浴室出来，走到床前蹲下，把床上的小外孙抱挪到自己面前，温柔地注视着那双聪明而又懵懂的大眼睛，“妈妈很快就会为你生弟弟或妹妹了。她在生小小宝贝的时候，还会生出一个爱。所以，妈妈和爸爸给Tony的爱还在这里，一点都没有变。”说着，他把钢铁侠玩偶拿过来放到Tony娃怀中，又拿过蜘蛛侠玩偶也递过去，“而且，家里还多了一个爱，加在一起，就是双倍的爱了。”  
Tony娃一看，怀里一个小玩偶，又多了一个小玩偶，更加开心了，直要往Peter身上扑。  
Peter微笑着抱着他在床边坐下，又去拉过Tony的手，看着那双还是将信将疑的眼睛，“就像你外公，即使有了你妈妈，也不会放弃找回你Vision舅舅的尝试。就像你妈妈，那么多年来那么想念你外公，也不会因为你外公花多太多的时间在找Vision舅舅这件事情上有什么不开心。”  
笑意从唇边漫进了Tony的眼里，“非常有说服力，Mr.Parker。”  
“真理总是如此。”Peter忍不住凑过去要了一个对于掌握真理的人来说理所应当的奖励。  
“那么你呢？你有因为我花太多时间在工作间而不开心吗？”毕竟，在Morgan出生前，你已经在想我了，比那么多年还多了那么多年。  
“你在想尽办法，倾尽全力找回我们的家人，我不知道该怎么诉说对此我究竟有多期待。”Peter意犹未尽地抬起爱人的手亲了一下，又亲了一下，像是突然想起了什么似的，“不过，有件事情，如果你再不注意的话，就真的会有人不开心了。”  
“什么”Tony一听，全身的细胞都警醒了。  
“飞吻，Mr.Stark。你没有发现Tony最近抛飞吻的次数越来越多了吗？再这样下去，他以后养成习惯了，不看场合，不分对象，动不动就来一个的话，他的伴侣会不开心的。”  
还以为是什么有关国家兴亡，地球安危的小事呢，原来是抛飞吻这种核弹在千万居民的城市爆炸级别的大事啊。  
Tony全身一松懈，还懒洋洋地靠回床头，抬起腿用脚背轻轻摩挲Peter结实的臂膀，“如果Tony无论抛出多少个飞吻，心里面想的都只是他的伴侣呢？”  
“…Oh.”双重撩拨之下，Peter连呼吸都没办法再保持平稳，偏偏现在的情况是看得到却吃不了，无可奈何之下，他只能亲了一下怀里小外孙的头顶，“晚了，Tony要不要喝奶睡觉？等等，小外公这就给你冲去。”  
Tony看着他急冲冲离开房间，却怎么也掩饰不了脸上那渗着蜜的笑的样子，回头得意洋洋地朝小外孙眨了眨眼，“你小外公什么都好，尤其好骗。他也不想想，我想我自己的男人，还用得着抛飞吻？”  
说着，再也忍不住，笑瘫在床上，“天啊，这么缺心眼的人……”  
Tony娃见外公笑成这样，觉得特别有趣，立马有样学样。  
Peter拿着冲好的奶回来，看到祖孙俩捧着肚子在床上笑得翻来覆去的样子，很是摸不着头脑。  
不过，Tony见他回来，努力调整自己收住了。而Tony娃看到奶来了，更是三下两下爬到床这边接了过去，然后边虎虎生风地猛吸，边自动自觉爬到床中央躺平，还迫不及待地让两位外公也赶紧各就各位。  
两人都顺着他的意愿躺下。很快，他就把空了的奶瓶交给小外公，左拥右抱好自己的两个小玩偶，在枕上扬起小脸循例征收今晚的晚安吻。  
Tony顺手帮他抹了一下小嘴儿，又爱惜地摸摸他圆滚滚的小肚子，印了一个吻在他的左脸，“晚安，我的宝贝。”  
Peter把奶瓶放到床头柜上，回来留了一个吻在他的右脸，又越过他去握住另一边那不管往后余生究竟是坦途还是困境，是风霜雨雪还是阳光明媚，是世事沧桑还是生老病死，自己都绝对不会放开的手，“晚安，我的宝贝们。”  
END  
……………………………………………………  
小彩蛋：  
2065年纽约的秋，铺陈了满眼满城的金。  
Tony Stark和Peter Parker的婚礼直播权向全世界的媒体开放。  
人们很好奇举行仪式时，和纽约甜心Tony Stark Jr.，某位也颇为眼熟，大概也是出身名门的小朋友以及一个绿皮肤的小外星人一起担任花童的那个纤长身材黑亮卷发澈绿眼睛的同样丝毫不见怯场的小男孩儿是谁。  
似乎，有有幸受邀座位又比较靠前的宾客曾隐约听到一对新人那数额庞大且肤色、种族甚至星球都不能完全相同的亲友团中，那个已经有好长一段时间不曾见过的丰神俊朗的金发神祗叫他——“Loki”。  
……………………………………………………  
【全文完结】


End file.
